I've Fallen in Love with You
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Namikaze Naruto was a huge superstar. Watch - read what happened when he was kidnapped, raped and accidentally falling in love with his raper! What would happen then? SasuNaru, lemon, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**--((I've Fallen in Love with You))--**

Namikaze Naruto was a superstar – a huge superstar, to be precise. With his unusually genuine golden-yellow hair that naturally looked like it had just been toweled dry and left that way; and a pair of stunning azure-blue eyes that would sparkle beautifully when hit by the bright ray, he climbed over the top of the chart of each and every single one of the Japanese songs' charts tremendously. Yes, that was what a superstar he was.

"Ah, N-Namikaze Naruto-san! O-ohayo gozaimasu!" his personal secretary, a bashful brunette with gorgeous long hair and a pair of bright yet pale lavender eyes; Hyuuga Hinata, greeted him one lovely morning.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan," he smiled at the shy girl; making her already red face reddened more. "How are you today?"

"I-I'm fine…nn…arigato…"

Indeed, even though he was a superstar, he was incredibly nice to the people around him. He never had the traits of any other superstars who were all high and mighty towards the community. No, he had never had and would never have these kinds of mannerism – not at all. He smiled again at Hinata and approached the empty couch inside his private room, humming a little tune as he walked casually towards the bright orange divan.

"Um…" he put on a thoughtful face as he seated himself on the comfy sofa. "…do I have anything to be done today, Hinata-chan?"

"N-not really…. Ah…would you l-like some beverages, N-Namikaze-san?"

"I told you already, didn't I? Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun…. A cup of warm milk would be fine, by the way…" he let out a small sigh, but continued to smile nevertheless.

"H-hai…N-Naruto-kun…"

He grinned a little at the girl and watched as she scurried away quickly – just like a cute little mouse. He chuckled at the thought and sighed a bit as he ran his tanned fingers through his spiky hair. On that fine day, he had decided to wear a red jacket with beautiful faux fur trimmed on the hemline and the collar which he left the zipper open, revealing a tight netted shirt beneath; and a pair of tight black leather jeans. He also put on a pair of orange-rimmed sunglasses with orange lens.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata called, appearing from behind the door. "H-here's…your drink…"

"Ah, arigato, Hinata-chan," he smiled at the brunette.

He watched as the shy one placed the cup and saucer on the glass table, trembling slightly as she did so. He chuckled mentally at the girl's obvious shyness, all the while wondering why she hadn't overcome her nervousness towards him yet – even though she had been working for him for more than one year now. The two of them had actually befriended each other since they were in junior high, and she had been her best friend since then, so it was surprising that she had yet prevailed over her extremely bashful attitude.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" he spoke, causing the brunette to gasp and jerk back slightly in surprise. "Um…can I ask you for a favor?"

"H-hai, anything…"

"Well, can you make a phone call to my boyfriend, Sai? I need to tell him that I've no schedule for today, so…just tell him that I'm wondering if we can go out for dinner tonight, or something like that," he pouted childishly as he mumbled out the last few words, blushing vaguely.

Hinata could not help but to blush a vivid shade of red when she saw the redness on Naruto's face. "…h-hai, immediately!"

With that, she scampered out of the room like a deer that had just darted off after hearing the footsteps of its predator. Naruto, still blushing, stared at the door that had been slammed and blushed a little more, giggling in amusement. 'Ah…perhaps she and Kiba had been doing stuffs as well…' he chuckled and hummed a tune of one of his songs again.

As he hummed, he closed his eyes and held his head back lazily. Soon enough, he drifted into his dreamland subconsciously. Little did he know that a pair of piercing ebony eyes was watching him since he had first gotten into his room that morning, waiting for something that only he himself knew what it was. Seeing his chance, he silently yet swiftly moved across the room from the small store room when he had been hiding in, towards the sleeping boy.

'…Naruto…"

"N-Naruto-kun, Sai-san said…Naruto-kun?" the girl blinked, seeing presence of no one inside the room. "…kami-sama!"

Meanwhile, the sleeping blond, who had just stirred out of his dreamland, fluttered his eyes open slowly, sensing something weird going on to him. Golden brows furrowed lightly, he blinked several times – and found himself inside a small room with only one metal door and no window at all, hands tied and mouth plastered. Widening his eyes in fear, he tried to scream, but all that came out was only a muffled sound.

'Kami…where the hell am I?!' he thought horrendously, a single tear forming at the corner of his azure orbs. 'Onegai…someone, tasukette…'

"…I see that you're awake now."

He widened his eyes in shock and turned towards the voice immediately. Standing against the doorframe was a person – a male to be exact – with extremely pale skin, making him look like a vampire – a very attractive one, that is – and a pair of piercing ebony eyes that was darker than black, he just could not find the right word to describe it. His hair was also black, but it shone midnight blue sometimes. His longs bangs covered the sides of his face and hid his eyes partially.

"…mnfmfmphnnmph?" he said through the black tape, not quite pronouncing the words that he wanted to say.

"Hn?" the guy stepped forward and crouched down in front of him. "…I'll listen to your words, if you promise me that you won't scream or bite my hand once I remove this tape from your mouth…"

He frowned, but decided to obey nonetheless. Nodding a little, he waited impatiently for the exceptionally charming young man to take away the irritating object of his orifice. As he waited, he unintentionally closed his eyes in order to calm himself down – and suddenly, he felt the guy's warm hand stroking his plump cheek gently, running his thumb on each of the whisker-like scar on the boy's left cheek. He gasped a little and opened his eyes instantly, looking at the unknown person fearfully.

"Ah…gomen…" the brunette said, blushing very lightly that made Naruto blush right away.

"Mmnmf…"

The guy gave him a stare before tearing the tape off the boy's face, causing him to wince and cry in pain. "…gomen…"

"I-iie…daijoubu…" he said, blushing more as he looked to his side.

"…has anyone ever told you that you look so cute? Or maybe beautiful? Or even…angelic?"

Naruto lifted a curious brow. "Cute and beautiful, yes; but never angelic," he said truthfully. "…nan desuka?"

"Nothing…" he replied briefly, getting to his feet. "Would you like something to drink…Naruto?"

Again, the blond raised an inquisitive brow. 'I wonder how he knew me…oh, that's right, I'm a singer. It's no wonder people I've never met would identify me…' he thought, nodding faintly to his own conclusion. While he was deep in his own thoughts, the male stared at him and crouched back down – only to poke his forehead. Brows furrowed closely together, he glared slightly at the guy and realized that he got a little too preoccupied with his own thinking. He smiled sheepishly at the mysterious young man.

"Hn…" the brunette grunted. "…dobe…"

"…what the hell did you call me, teme?!"

A smirk formed on the guy's porcelain-white face. "I don't have all day for you, usuratonkachi. Tell me if you want anything, or else I'll be out of here…"

"Darn you! I want to be out of here! And who the hell do you think you are to call me with such names?!" he hollered.

"Hn, suit yourself…."

"…ma-matte!" he suddenly spoke. "…I…I'd like it…if you untie me, at least…"

"Hn? And what's the guarantee that you won't run away?"

"Well…"

The guy snorted again before walking out of the room, leaving Naruto alone in the confined place. He sighed, knowing the guy would not let him escape. Frustrated, he started kicking around and screamed for help in hope that somebody would hear him and save him from being hurt by the male – not that he knew what the charming brunette's intention on him was. Still, he was afraid, and he wanted to escape from the place quickly. He screamed again, and this time the young man returned to the room.

"…it's no use of you screaming your lungs out like that, dobe," he muttered in irritation. "It's not like someone would hear you from here. This room is soundproof – even an explosion would be mute if it's set up here…"

"What do you want, damn it?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly hoarse from all the screaming.

The brunette had an emotionless expression on his face as he stared at the boy. "…you're cute."

"…nani?"

"You're cute," he repeated dryly, flashing an adorable pout and shrugging. "I wonder if you're still a virgin…"

"W-what do you mean…by that?" the blond asked, his eyes widened in fear.

At this, the young man smirked. "I'm obviously asking you if you have ever had sex with anyone yet…dobe."

The boy growled and glared at the brunette. Then, tinged of red slowly grew on both of his caramel-colored cheeks – and it grew to an obvious size, and it made the mysterious guy chuckled in amusement. He did not like it. No, Uzumaki Naruto did not like it to say the least! He loathed it, detested it, despised it, whatever you pronounce it as – but he hated, really hated the predatory look on the male's face, not to say that he was terribly horrified as well.

"…w-what are you planning to…do to me?"

"You're afraid?" he smirked again, leaning dangerously close to the smaller one.

"Nn…"

He shuddered a little – in delight, that is – when the raven licked his ear, sucking on his lobe slightly. He let out a soft gasp when the unknown guy bit his lobe a bit, mewling when the male suck on it apologetically and blew hot air onto his sensitive ear. He whimpered when he felt the taller one trailing butterfly kisses down his neck, sucking on the spot where his pulse could be sensed. He tilted his head subconsciously, and only realized it when he hit the wall with a low thud.

"Nnh…" a moan escaped his mouth.

"You're such a sensitive boy, Naruto," he felt the man snorted gently against his skin. "And I have yet touched the rest of your body…"

All of a sudden, his sense fell back onto him – and he screamed, and kicked the guy with all his might. 'Iie…what the hell was I thinking? Kami-sama…gomenasai, Sai…' he pressed his lips together, trying to muffle a sniffle as a single tear trickled down his cheek, wetting his scars. The guy saw this and furrowed his brows, approaching the blond slowly. Unaware of this, Naruto continued to weep himself – and had only noticed the other male's presence when he stroked his damp cheeks.

"I-iie!" he jerked back in surprise. "O-onegai…don't touch me…"

"Naruto…"

The kitsune continued to cry sadly, trying his hardest – and obviously failing – to embrace and calm himself down. Upon seeing this, the raven furrowed his brows and pulled the smaller one into a tight embrace, not caring the fact that the blond pushed him away as soon as he felt their contact. Instead, he just held the smaller boy tighter against his broad chest, waiting for him to finally cool down and leaned against his warm torso.

"N-nan desuka?"

"Hn?"

"Why…did you kidnap me?" Naruto asked, trembling a little. "Wh-what have…I done wrong…to you?"

The brunette said nothing, only rocking the blond to sleep. When he was asleep at last, he stared – gazed, at the angelic one. Slowly, he started caressing the boy, stroking his soft golden bangs gently. Looking intently at the smaller male slightly more, he sighed slightly and left the kitsune to sleep alone inside the confined place. As soon as he closed the metal door behind him, he leaned against it and gave out another sigh as he slowly slid his body down. He then closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before breathing out.

'Kami…what am I doing?' he thought, running his fingers through his spiked up hair, heave out yet another sigh. '…I shouldn't be keeping him for too long here…yet, my own desires are burning so badly it hurts inside here…' he gripped the cloth that was covering his chest, staring up at the ceiling. 'What should I do?'

On the other hand, inside the room, Naruto was awaking from his nap – he was not really sleeping, nor did he felt the need to do so. He just pretended that he had fallen asleep so that the unknown one would at least give him some time with himself alone.

"Ugh," he let out a small grunt as he tired his hardest to get himself to sit. 'Geh, with my hands tied at my back, it's really hard to move – not to mention the ropes are very uncomfortable and itchy too!' he whined to himself mentally, careful so that the raven would not hear him. Once he was seated on his bum with his legs folded at his side, he examined the room and found out that excluding the door, which was already locked, there was no escape route at all. Besides the entrance, the only opening inside the room was the air ventilator high up on the ceiling.

'Looks like I would never be able to get out from this room…. I wonder why he kidnapped me in the first place,' he thought. 'It's not like I've ever done anything harmful to him…geh, I've never even met him before! …or have I?' he sighed, trying to ruffle his hair – which was of course, impossible with his current condition. 'Fuck, I hate being tied…. Anyways, back to the main story…have I met him somewhere before? Let me see…well…gah, I can't remember at all!'

He let out a growl and shifted himself so that he was leaning against the velvet-covered wall, both his legs in front of him. He then started to think about random things, such as what and when he would it – or whether the man would even _give_ him something to eat, and how he was supposed to sleep inside the uncomfortable room – although he had to admit that leaning against the guy's warm body was calming, and of course, how the hell he was supposed to go to the toilet.

'Shit,' he cursed mentally. 'And to think that I'm feeling the need to go to the toilet right now…. Kami-sama…'

He coughed just to see if he could catch the guy's attention. Just as he had planned, the young man entered the room, a curious brow lifted. He smiled a little, making sure that he looked as coy as possible so that the raven would at least take him to the toilet. The brunette furrowed upon seeing his almost-genuine smile. 'I wonder what he's planning…'

"Um…you know, I…uh…I think I need…um…to use the toilet right now…" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "So…um…do you think you can…take me to the toilet?"

"…iie."

"Eh? D-demo-"

"I'll bring the toilet to you, just wait here for a while…"

Perplexed, the boy raised a questioning brow and waited inside the locked space until the brunette returned with a toilet bowl with him – the one that is made especially for children. Upon seeing the bowl – in which he thought to be some kind of a sadistic joke – the blond immediately furrowed his brows and started moaning in despair very loudly. The raven rolled his eyes when he heard the whines, and settled the potty at one corner of the rectangle-shaped room. The boy continued to complain his 'miserable' situation – until the guy knocked his head.

"Ow! What was that for, teme?!" he immediately growled in anger.

"For being so loud, dobe," the male stated matter-of-factly, staring at him unemotionally. "Anyways, I'll just put the bowl there, in case you really need to use it. If you don't want to…well, you might as well just shit anywhere around the room…"

Naruto snarled. "What the fuck, teme?! I'm not some kind of a mongrel or a bratty little kid, damn it! At least take me to a proper toilet or something!"

The raven frowned slightly, but said nothing nevertheless. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and settled himself at another corner inside the room, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the velvety surface. The kitsune continued to watch him for a little longer and soon, he came up with a conclusion that the guy had fallen asleep. Sighing faintly, he laid himself down on the warm carpeted floor and decided to have a slumber as well.

The next morning, the blond woke up to find himself alone inside the room – not that he was sure that it was really morning. He sighed a little and stared around the empty room, stopping his eyes at the little container opposite from him. He pouted and shuffled himself towards the potty. All of a sudden, he realized something – how the hell was he supposed to release himself when his hands were tied and it was impossible to reach for his trousers?

"Oi, teme!" he called. "Teme, do you hear me?! Come on, come here quickly! I can't hold it in much longer, damn it! Teme!"

After a few seconds, he got fed up. His chubby cheeks puffed out in a cute manner, he inhaled deeply and started screaming. He did not care how loud he was, all he thought was that he needed to go and he needed to go badly, but the freaking bastard was nowhere to be found. He screamed until his voice was sore.

"TEME!!"

"…dobe, I could hear you loud and clear from a mile away…" the guy appeared on the door with an annoyed expression. "What do you want?"

He pouted. "I need to go; _very badly_…and you said this room is soundproof…"

"It is, but the door isn't – and the people inside this…place can hear you. Anyways, you need to go?"

"Yes," he replied briefly, hissing a little.

"…what are you? A baby?" the raven cocked a brow. "Do it yourself…"

"What the fuck, teme?! How the fuck am I supposed to pee when I'm tied like hell right here, darn it?!" he scowled furiously.

Unexpectedly, the guy chuckled, much to the boy's surprise – and annoyance, of course. "Hn…dobe…"

Before the kitsune could retort back, the taller one captured his pouting lips all of a sudden. Speechless, he stayed frozen on the spot – no blinking, no breathing, no nothing at all. It was only when the guy pulled away in a smirk as he licked his lips that the boy had gotten back his senses. A deep shade of red appeared on his face, changing his complexion from honey caramel to pinkish red. Still smirking, the young man started untying the boy, all the while planting small kisses on his nape.

"T-teme, s-stop doing that!" the kitsune stammered.

"…nan desuka?" the raven asked in a husky voice, nibbling on his ear lobe. "Don't you like it?"

The blond shuddered. "I-iie! N-not at all!"

"Oh, really?"

The male nuzzled upon his neck one last time before he got up and kissed Naruto's temple. Puzzled, the boy just stared at the pair of obsidian eyes with a blushing face. The guy smirked a little and left the room, closing the door as he disappeared behind it. Pouting again, the Namikaze did circling motions around both his wrists as he slowly got to his feet. Then, he unzipped his pants and released himself. When he was done, his stomach rumbled hungrily. Looking down at his poor tummy, he patted it lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some food, 'kay?"

He started humming his favorite tune as he seated himself beside the door, waiting for the raven to come back. 'He surely hasn't forgotten that I haven't eaten yet, has he?' he wondered, pouting his cute pout a little. 'If he has, I would surely kill him the next time he got here again, that teme…. I wonder…why did he kidnap me in the first place? He asked_ that_ question out of all questions, damn it! Who the hell does he think he is, asking me such a private question?! …but, I _am_ still a virgin…Sai never did it all the way with me…'

When he was getting preoccupied with his thoughts, the door was opened and the raven entered the room with a tray of food. Seeing the boy engulfed in his thinking, he snorted in amusement and crouched down in front of the gorgeous blond. He placed the tray before the kitsune, smirking as he poked the tanned forehead. Blinking in surprise, Naruto stared straight into his dark eyes – and jolted back when he realized that they were too close for comfort.

"T-teme, when did you get here?" he asked, blushing vaguely.

"Just now," the brunette replied wryly. "I brought you some food, eat it up. You'll need energy to go through the day…"

"…what do you mean by that?"

The guy smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, eat the food quickly…"

"Yes, _mom_," the boy replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he grab a hold of the ramen. "Jeez, you sure act like a mother hen sometimes…"

"At least I care about your health, dobe," the male grunted in irritation.

"Oh, really? Ittadakimasu…"

Naruto ate his breakfast happily, not caring that it was ramen – it _was_ his favorite food after all. The only thing that he was quite disappointed with the meal was that it lacked of naruto and had more tomatoes inside it. Nevertheless, he gobbled down the food like someone who hadn't eaten for weeks. He did not even take notice of the male who was still crouching in front of him, watching intently as he shoved the unhealthy food down his throat.

"…why do you like ramen so much, Naruto?" the raven asked all of a sudden, seating Indian-style before the boy.

"Hm?" the blond blinked and slurped on his ramen. "Well…don't know."

The guy raised a brow. "What kind of answer is that?"

"One of a kind."

"Very funny, dobe…" he snorted, rolling his eyes.

When the kitsune had finished eating, the unknown man took the food tray and left the room, not forgetting to lock the door as soon as he got out of the room. Naruto did not mind much, though, as he was getting quite comfortable in his own private space. He lied down on the floor, resting his head over his arms as he let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. A couple of minutes later, the raven returned and sat down beside him with his back against the wall.

"…ne, teme?" the boy suddenly called. "What's your real name?"

"…why should I be telling you that?"

"Well…you know my name, so it's just fair that I know yours as well, isn't it?" he rolled over, now lying on his stomach and facing the raven.

The guy stared at him for a while, and then he closed his eyes again. "I won't tell you…"

"Eh?! Why not?!"

"Because…"

"Geh…you're such a bastard," he pouted and rolled over again, returning to his previous position.

He was about to drift off to his dreamland when he sensed something hovering above him, casting a shadow that blocked the light. Furrowing his brows, he fluttered his eyes open and noticed that the brunette was on top of him. Surprised, he widened his eyes slightly, staying frozen as the guy bent down and captured his lips for the second time that day. He immediately moaned into the kiss and tried to push the bigger one away, but it was of no avail. The taller male started nibbling on his lower lip, asking for entrance which he easily granted.

"Mn…nn…"

The raven caressed his cheek lightly, tracing the scars on his left cheek gently with his thumb. Naruto whimpered a little, holding onto his firm biceps as the young man skillfully used his tongue to tease the boy's wet muscle. The two of them continued to kiss each other until the blond let out a muffled gasp, signaling that he needed air.

"…daijoubu, Naruto?" the guy asked, staring down at the panting boy as he settled himself on top of the smaller one.

"H-hai…" the kitsune replied, blushing and facing his side. "W-why did you-?"

"I want you."

He blinked once. "…huh?"

"I like you, Naruto," the brunette admitted. "I've always been watching you. I like you very much. I like the way you move, the way you laugh, the way you eat…I like all of you…. I like you very much, Naruto…. I want you…I _need_ you…"

"H-hey, wait a sec! Who…who the hell _are_ you?! Some kind of a perverted stalker with a mental disorder?! Get off me!"

"Iie, Naruto. I won't let go of you…never ever…" he said, his eyes drawing out a miserable yet possessive glint.

"M-matte…you can't do this to me…ah…"

Ignoring his pleads, the raven started sucking on his neck possessively, making a large hickey on the spot. Meanwhile, his hand snaked into the blond's netted shirt, teasing one perked nipple, causing the boy to whimper in delight. His other hand held both the kitsune's hand above his head, distant from where he could push the taller one away. Biting his lower lip, Naruto shut his eyes tightly as a single tear appeared and trickled down his cheek. He started sobbing softly as the guy continued to molest his delicate and vulnerable body.

'Kami-sama…help me please…' he prayed, hoping so that the mysterious young man would go away – but of course, it was not possible. 'Onegai…let go of me…' he bit his lip harder, causing it to bleed. He did not notice it, as he was too anxious to think. Weeping silently, he let out a muffled whimper when he sensed the brunette unzipping his pants. He could not do anything, he knew it. The male was much taller and stronger than him; it was useless for him to fight. He shut his eyes tighter and tried to strain himself so that the raven could not do anything to him. Nevertheless, the guy held him down firmly as he took out his caged member and started stroking it gently, causing it to harden slowly.

"Nnh…ah…" he could not hold his voice down and let out a moan.

"Hn…you like it, don't you?"

"O-onegai…don't do this to me…" Naruto pleaded. "Y-you're…hurting me…"

"…am I?"

The raven let go of the kitsune's hands and held his thighs down, bending down to lick the head of his manhood a little. As soon as he felt the skillful muscle and the hot breath on the tip of his shaft, the boy immediately moaned and arched his back in pleasure. Smirking, the guy sucked on the hardened limb, earning a delightful whimper from the smaller one. His hands automatically clutched themselves onto the dark bangs in intend to push himself deeper into the warm cavern, but the brunette managed to stop the boy from pushing his manhood too deeply inside him. Quickly, he released the erection and stared at the boy, licking his lips a little.

"You're being naughty just now, aren't you?" he smirked.

The blond blushed, but said nothing. No, he was not going to say that the unknown young man was good, _extremely_ good. No, nuh uh, he would never admit it, no matter how good the guy was. Looking to his side, he ignored the fact that the raven was still staring at him – _gazing_ at his luscious exposed body. He panted and closed his eyes to calm himself down, letting the brunette consume on the view of his naked self. A couple of minutes later, the guy started kissing him again. He did not care the least, though. It was as if his whole sense was gone. He easily granted the male's request to explore his cavern again, wrapping his arms around the bigger one.

Surprised, the raven stopped himself and stared down at the smaller boy. Yet, Naruto only tilted his head up to kiss him again, his eyes still closed as if he was in a hallucination. When he felt no respond from the man, the blond furrowed his brows and opened his eyes slightly. He stared at the other male with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes and rubbed their erections together. The guy gasped in bewilderment and tried to pull back, but the kitsune tightened his embrace, not letting the brunette to escape. The boy then let out a pleading whimper as he licked the raven's lower lip frantically, begging for entrance.

Slowly, the mysterious one parted his lips – but instead of letting Naruto's tongue entered his mouth, he pushed back the eager muscle into its own cavern and slipped his tongue in as well. A moan escaped the blond's mouth, and the brunette could not help but to smirk as the kitsune tried to dominate the kiss, yet failing so easily.

"Mn…nn…" the boy moaned again, sending vibrating into the man's mouth and causing him to shudder in enjoyment.

As the two of them kissed each other passionately, the guy started rocking against the smaller one, creating frictions between his clothed erected member and the blond's exposed one. Immediately, Naruto threw his head back and arched his body beautifully, moaning out loud as the frictions between their members became more and more unbearable. Latching his lower lip between his upper and lower teeth, he closed his eyes and let out mewls of pleasure as he felt his orgasm coming close. The raven, on the other hand, made butterfly kisses around the exposed tanned neck as he rocked faster against the blond.

"Kami, Naruto…unh…so good…ah…" the taller of the two grunted, rocking at an intense speed.

"Mn…ah…ah…" the kitsune moaned continuously. "Ah, ah…I'm…ah…!"

With the loud moan, the boy came immensely, dirtying his stomach and chest and the guy's jeans and trousers. The young man started to slow down his speed and he gradually stopped, panting a little as he gazed down at the flushing one who was gasping for air. He leaned down and gave him a small peck on his red lips, brushing away the stray hairs that had been plastered down around his cute face with the sweats. He just let the bigger one caressed him gently as he continued to search for air.

"I love you so much, Naruto…" he widened his eyes slightly, faintly hearing the raven whispering into his ear.

Before he managed to react, the male had already latched his lips against the blond's bruised ones. Naruto moaned into the unexpected kiss and wrapped his arms subconsciously around the guy's neck again, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. After a minute or so, the young man pulled away and attacked his neck viciously, making more marks on the already marked skin. All the while, his hand started pinching and rubbing the kitsune's nub, causing the boy to moan and mewl in pleasure. After he had made several more marks around the blond's neck, the taller one went down towards his unoccupied nipple and claimed it as his own.

"Anh!" Naruto let out a surprised yelp and arched his back to give more access for the other man. "Ah…ah…"

All of a sudden, the raven bit on the bud, making the kitsune whimper both in pain and ecstasy as he threw his head back and domed his body once more. Gazing down at the bite mark, the brunette licked his lips and gave the nub one last kiss before he seated himself between the smaller one's parted legs. The boy, on the other hand, positioned himself so that he was half-sitting, his elbows supporting him as he gazed at the other male who was currently undressing himself. Biting on his lower lip lightly, the blond stared lustfully at the toned abs and beautifully muscled body.

"…hn, like what you see?" the guy asked, smirking.

He did not answer. Instead, he turned his view to the side, blushing a little. Still smirking, the young man unzipped his jeans and freed his huge throbbing member. Noticing this, Naruto widened his eyes and blushed harder. The mysterious one snickered lightly and started sucking on two of his fingers, wetting the thoroughly. Then, he leaned over to kiss the smaller one as he inserted one digit into the boy's tight, puckered hole. Sensing the novel object inside his body, the blond let an uneasy whimper and tightened himself in intend to push the strange entity out.

"Iie…" he whimpered again, holding the guy's arms tightly. "P-pull it out…it feels weird…"

"Sh…it'll get better soon…" the raven soothed him down, planting an affectionate kiss on his temple.

"Mn…"

Curious, the brunette thrust slowly into the kitsune and felt his muscle tightening again. He raised an inquiring brow. '…he's still a virgin? For real?' he asked himself, thrusting again and sensing the boy clenching himself once more. 'Kuso, he's going to crush my finger if I don't do anything soon…' With that, he pulled out slowly and added a second digit, receiving yet another whimper from the blond. Wincing lightly, he planted one more kiss on the kitsune's forehead gently, all the while thrusting and making scissoring motion inside the smaller one to stretch him.

"Kuso, Naruto," he growled a little. "Relax…you're crushing me…"

"G-gomen…but, nnh…it feels…too weird…nn…" Naruto replied, trying his hardest not to tighten himself again.

"Mmh…how are you feeling now?"

"Still…weird…but I'm getting…used to it…unh…"

The raven smirked a little. "That's good…unh…Kami, you're so…fucking tight…kuso…"

"Mnh…anh…"

After several more thrusts, the guy took out his fingers and placed his huge manhood in front of the minute hole. "This is going to hurt a bit…maybe a lot…"

"…d-daijoubu…y-you can…put it in…"

"Naruto…"

The blond smiled a little, much to his surprise. Nevertheless, he smiled back and kissed the boy's temple affectionately once again. Then, he slowly pushed himself into the tight entrance – causing the kitsune to moan out in pain loudly. The taller male hushed him down and kissed him tenderly to soothe him down as he pushed more into the smaller one. After a few gentle kisses and several slow pushes, he was fully inside Naruto at last. He then waited for the blond to adjust himself with the new sensation inside him. It took quite a while, but he finally wriggled his ass a little, signaling that he was ready.

With the gesture, the young man began to thrust himself slowly inside the boy. After a few thrust, the kitsune suddenly gasped and tightened himself. Immediately, the brunette stopped moving and stared down at the smaller male, worrying if he had hurt the delicate body of the boy. However, he saw no sign of pain on the blond's face. Then, all of a sudden, Naruto pushed the huge shaft into him and moaned out. Panting a little, he stared at the raven with half-lidded eyes pleadingly.

"O-onegai…" he breathed out. "D-do it again…t-the spot…"

As if knowing what the kitsune was saying, the guy thrust at the same spot again. This time, the boy tightened himself again and let out a delightful whimper. Pleased with his positive reaction, the male started to thrust at the same spot continuously, jolting faster and harder with every drive. The only thing that the blond could do was to let out loud delightful moans and mewls as he embraced the bigger one tightly, letting the raven fuck him senseless. Soon, his moans and mewls turned to pants and cries as the young man plunged into him with an immense speed, thrusting hard on the same spot that made him see stars. Gradually, he felt his second climax approaching.

"K-Kami, ah! Anh, anh, unh! Ah, I'm…I'm coming…ah…!"

With the scream, he spurted out his semen once again, messing their stomachs and chests yet again. Sensing the muscle around him clenching excruciatingly, the raven grunted and released his seeds deep inside the smaller one, squirting loads and loads of cum in the blond's hole. After the both of them had reached their orgasms, the two of them panted and gasped for air. Soon, the brunette steadied his breathing and pulled out of Naruto slowly. He then rolled over so that he was lying on his back, pulling the boy into an embrace.

"…ne," the kitsune called drowsily. "…what's your name?"

"…it's Sasuke…"

However, the blond had already fallen asleep in his embrace. Sighing, Sasuke stroke Naruto's golden hair affectionately, gazing at his beautiful angelic face. He then closed his eyes and thought; 'I've gone far away from my limits…. I'll have to return him tomorrow…' A single tear trickled down his porcelain-white cheek. 'Gomenasai, Naruto…. If only I could have you all for my own…if only I could take you away from here…if only you could love me back…'

The next morning, the blond woke up to find himself inside his bedroom, all alone. Shocked, he tried to recall what had happened the night before. 'Was it all a dream?' he thought worriedly. 'Iie…it couldn't be…. I can still remember that Sasuke and I…Sasuke! W-where is he?' Immediately, he got off the bed and went to look for the raven around the house, not caring that his backside was hurting like hell. He searched the house twice, but the brunette was nowhere to be found.

'Iie,' he slumped down on the floor in disbelief. 'Iie…it…it can't be possible…he hasn't leave me…iie…' "IIE!!"

With that, he immediately fell cataleptic inside his living room. He only regained his consciousness a couple of days later, inside a private hospital. Together with him were a nurse, a few of his friends, his secretary Hinata and his boyfriend, Sai – or he might called the brunette his _ex_-boyfriend. They were all terribly worried about him and asked him tons of questions. He answered them and realized that Sai did not say anything to him, not until all the others had gone out of the room.

"…how are you doing, Naruto-kun?" he finally spoke, smiling a little.

"…I'm fine…arigato…"

"Where have you been a few days ago?" the raven suddenly hugged him. "I was so worried about you…"

"It's okay, Sai…I've returned, haven't I? All safe and sound…"

The guy nodded and leaned down to kiss him. He closed his eyes and accepted the kiss half-heartedly. He didn't feel anything anymore; no love, no affection, no nothing. It was like they had never had any relationship at all. He didn't know why, but he wanted – _needed_ Sasuke so much. Yet, he knew he just couldn't break Sai's heart – but he also knew that he himself was hurting as well. 'What should I do? I can't possibly throw Sai away just for someone whom I've met for only a day or so…'

"…Naruto-kun? Daijoubu?"

"Huh? Ah…hai, I'm…okay," he smiled forcefully.

"Did the kidnapper do something to you?" Sai asked, and he quickly shook his head. "That's good to hear…but if he did do something to you, tell me, okay?"

"…yosh…"

'How am I supposed to tell you that he had captured my all, Sai?' he thought sadly. 'Kami-sama, what is wrong with me?' he held his spinning head and requested to be alone. Understanding, the man nodded briefly, smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving the room so that the boy would be by himself. Once the door was closed, Naruto pulled his legs close to his body and started sobbing silently, trying to recollect the feeling of Sasuke hugging him affectionately. 'Sasuke…where are you?'

On the other hand, the five people outside the room were having a conversation amongst themselves. "I-I wonder why…N-Naruto-kun wants to be alone…. H-he was never like this…before…"

"You're right, Hinata-chan," the brunette with spiky hair, Inuzuka Kiba said. "But he was probably traumatized from earlier. We really should give him some time to cool down…. What do you think, Sai?"

Sai, however, was lost in his thoughts to listen to the conversation. He was thinking about Naruto's weird behavior when he had kissed the blond just now. Usually, the kitsune would at least moan or push him away shyly every time he kissed him, but he was doing neither of it. And he had also asked to be left alone, which was very peculiar for someone as boisterous as Naruto.

"Sai-san? Daijoubu?"

"…hai, arigato, Hinata-chan," he smiled his usual phony smile. "Anyhow, I'll leave here to the three of you, okay? I need to go and see the doctor for a while."

"Yosh," the third person, being a pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura replied.

Flashing a smile at the girl, he quickly went away to search for the doctor. As soon as he found the young lady, he greeted and asked her about the kitsune's condition. To his shock – even though he didn't reveal it to public – Naruto had shown the signs of him making love or being raped by someone. There were a few hickeys around his body, a bite mark on his right nipple and also some traces of semen inside his bum. There were also some marks around his wrists, which was probably caused by a rope that had tied him. After hearing all this, Sai did not say anything except a little thank to the doctor as he rushed back to his boyfriend's room.

"…ah, you've returned," Sakura noticed him first. "What did the doctor say?"

"…he's just doing fine," he smiled falsely, hiding the truth.

"Oh…well, that's good to hear."

Then, the door was opened from inside and out came Naruto who looked like he had just been weeping. "Um…anyone knows where the toilet is?"

Hinata smiled and promptly led him towards the lavatory. All the way there, the two of them talked about what had happened the few days; from the day the blond was kidnapped, to when he was found unconscious inside his house, to the day he had gotten up again that day. The boy could not help but to be happy again when he chatted with the shy girl. Indeed, she was very bashful, but she was a great friend to talk to. As soon as they reached a hallway where not many people were around, the blond stopped walking and turned to the girl.

"…ne, Hinata-chan…um…can you keep a secret?"

"Hm? O-of course, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled. "W-what is it?"

"W-well…it's like this…"

And he told his story of woe; on how he was put inside a confined room, on who his kidnapper was, on what they had done – and on how he had accidentally fallen in love with the guy. After hearing his story, the brunette was surprised, to say the least. Still, she smiled and told him that she would keep the secret to only herself.

"Arigato…Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled, wiping the tears on his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you…"

"That's what friends for, right? A-anyway…h-have…you told Sai-san…about this?" she asked.

The kitsune shook his head vaguely. "I don't know how to tell it to him without breaking his heart…"

"Um…b-but if you don't tell him…y-you would be h-hurting…right?"

"I know…but it's better if it's me, not him…" he sighed. "I've to admit, I've no sensual feelings towards him anymore…but I still care about him as a friend…. I don't want him to suffer the pain…let it just be me…"

"…I won't let you go through the pain alone, Naruto-kun."

The both of them turned towards the voice and saw Sai standing at the corridor. His face showed nothing but pain and sadness, but he still managed to put on a small smile as he approached to two of them. Naruto could not help but to start crying as he ran towards the raven and hugged him immediately. Hinata, who was watching from the side, started sobbing silently as well. Both males, especially Naruto, were her best friends. Of course, it would hurt seeing them in melancholy like what was happening currently.

"S-Sai…g-gomenasai…" the boy apologized, weeping as he embraced the taller guy tighter.

"Daijoubu, Naruto-kun…stop crying already…sh…"

"Sai…"

The young man was still smiling as he caressed the blond affectionately. "No matter what, I would still love you…and because of that, I want nothing but your happiness, okay? That's all I'm asking from you, just…be happy…. There's no need to cry anymore…sh…"

Smiling slightly, Sai wiped away the tears on the kitsune's face, kissing him gently on his temple. Naruto sobbed a little, but smiled nevertheless. He was glad, very glad to have such a kind and gentle man as his boyfriend. Even though they were officially broke now, the raven was still being extremely caring towards him – that was what that had made him fall in love with the man in the very first place. They hugged one last time before the brunette released him.

"Be happy for me, okay?"

"…yosh…arigato gozaimasu, Sai…"

The guy smiled and nodded, giving a little friendly kiss on the boy's forehead. Needless to say, after that, they parted away; each of them on their own way. Since the incident, Naruto had hardly seen his ex, but he heard rumors that the young man had started dating his best friend – who was also one of the blond's friends, Sakura. He was incredibly happy for the two of them, but he was also secretly miserable that he had yet seen Sasuke after he was returned to his friends. The only one who knew about his tale of woe was none other than Hinata, of course.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you s-sure about this?" she asked a month later inside the kitsune's living room.

"Hai, Hinata-chan," he smiled weakly, continuing to pack his things into some random boxes. "It's my final decision; I won't change my mind any longer…"

"D-demo…won't you disappoint your fans then, N-Naruto-kun?"

At this, the kitsune sighed and turned to the pale-eyed girl. "I know…but you're the one who said that I should care about my own feelings first, right? And…right now, I think this is the best; to leave my singing career and…try to search for Sasuke…"

"…i-if you say so…"

Naruto smiled at the girl and thanked her for being such a great friend. Later that day, a truck arrived at Naruto's mansion and they began moving his stuffs into the lorry. Hinata could only watch in desolation as she watched them and thought about how her best friend whom she also thought to be her god brother would be leaving her. She sighed a little, but tried to be happy for him nevertheless. After all, she had always wanted to see the boy happy again. After the confrontation that he had been returned after he was kidnapped by the guy named Sasuke, he was never happy once more. Yes, he smiled and laughed, but she could clearly see the sadness behind his eyes.

"Hinata-chan, are you listening to me?" she suddenly heard the blond whining.

"Ah…g-gomen…I-I was thinking…"

The kitsune pouted. "So much for a best friend…"

"G-gomen ne, N-Naruto-kun," she smiled apologetically. "W-what was that y-you're saying?"

"Well, I just want you to always remember me, okay? I'll visit you sometimes, so don't worry about me not returning here. Don't tell anyone where I went or why I went away, okay?" he grinned.

"…d-demo…"

"Promise me, Hinata-chan."

"…h-hai."

Naruto smiled again, hugging the girl. "Arigato gozaimasu, Hinata-chan…honto ni arigato…"

Upon hearing this, the brunette could not hold in her tears anymore. She started sobbing and hugged the boy tightly. The boy began to cry as well, holding his best friend affectionately. Little did they know, as they were cuddling with each other and weeping simultaneously, someone was watching them not faraway from the house compound. After a while, they parted away and smiled at each other. Hinata wiped away the tears on the blond's tanned face and kissed his eyes affectionately, just like a sister would do to her little brother.

"Um…s-so, w-where will you b-be living, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Somewhere in Osaka; come and visit me occasionally, okay?" the kitsune smiled. "Anyways, I got to get going now. Ja ne, Hinata-chan!"

"Ja, Naruto-kun!"

With that, Naruto went away, with no promise that he would ever return to the city again. The girl could only watch as her 'brother' disappeared from her view, holding back the tears that wanted to spill out from her pale lavender orbs. The boy, on the other hand, could only smiled forcefully as he waved at his 'sister', watching as the girl became smaller and smaller, trying his best not to cry again. Yes, he had promised to go back to her from time to time, but deep down, he knew he would not fulfill his promise to her. When she had gone out of his sight, he sighed and leaned back against the wooden truck, trying to think about positive things – such as how he would at least be able to search for peace, and of course, Sasuke.

'Sasuke…' he sighed once more and closed his eyes slowly. Soon enough, he was drifted to his dreamland where his love was waiting. Only inside his dreams could he smile and laugh happily, when he was with the one whom he truly loved. 'Sasuke…'

Two weeks had passed since Naruto left Tokyo. No one had heard of him, since he had changed his surname to Uzumaki, making him now a normal young man named Uzumaki Naruto. Indeed, some people had recognized him as Namikaze Naruto, but he would just say that it was a coincidence that they had the same name and age – not to mention the same looks and behavior as well. But no, he would never ever reveal his true identity to anyone, except to Hinata who had known about him from the very start. So, every time someone suspected him to be the lost Namikaze, he would only tell them that he used to be a hardcore fan of the blond, and was terribly sad that he had disappeared all of a sudden.

Since Naruto had settled himself down at Osaka, he had been working at a small ramen stall that went with the name 'Ichiraku Ramen'. The owner of the ramen stall was a kind-hearted and amusing middle-aged man, and he had a pretty young daughter named Ayame. She had been Hinata's substitute since the boy left Tokyo. She was just like the brunette, except that she was a little more talkative, and she really loved to laugh. She was married to Hatake Kakashi, who surprisingly, had another lover named Umino Iruka. The thing that made the kitsune amazed was that Iruka was a man. Nevertheless, it _is_ a crazy world, isn't it?

"Geh…" the boy closed his door, sighing as he leaned against it. "Such a tiring day…and with that stupid girl, asking nonstop if I'm Namikaze Naruto or not! What the fuck was with her?! Just because I look exactly like the superstar – not saying that he _was _me – doesn't mean I'm him! I'm Uzumaki Naruto for God's sake! Uzumaki Naruto!"

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his golden locks, getting up slowly and walking towards his orange couch. He slumped himself there and started humming the tune to his song again. 'Shit, I really need to stop doing that! Everybody will just suspect me more!' he scolded himself and let out another sigh. All of a sudden, his stomach growled. 'Ah…I've forgotten, I haven't eaten since morning…. I wonder if I've something inside my refrigerator…' Lazily, he shuffled himself to the small fridge and open it to find nothing but a couple of bottles and some junk food. 'Geh…guess I've to eat ramen again today…if only I ate the free ramen that Ayame-chan offered me earlier…'

"…nandayo? I'm out of ramen as well?!"

He sighed in defeat and decided to go and buy some ramen from the convenience shop near the apartment that he was living in. Quickly, he went to change his clothes. He undressed himself and took out an orange sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. After that, he hurriedly went out of his room – and noticed some boxes in front of the empty room beside his house. Lifting a brow of curiosity, he locked his door and approached the lady that was standing in front of the room. She was the owner of the residence; a middle-aged woman that didn't resemble her age at all. She had pale blond hair and big breasts – Naruto supposed she had a breast-implant.

"Ne Tsunade-baa-chan, someone's moving in?" he asked, grinning.

"Don't call me that, gaki," Tsunade immediately hit his head, rolling her hazel eyes. "What do you think?"

The boy pouted teasingly. "You're such a meany, baa-chan…. Anyways, who's moving in?"

"He goes by the name Uchiha-san…but I've no idea what his real name is…"

"Oh…"

"…nani? You're expecting a cute little girl, you perverted brat?" the woman raised a brow.

"Of course not! It's just that…" he silenced himself and sighed. "It's nothing…. Anyways, I got to go now and buy some ramen now! My poor baby is hungry!"

"…nandayo?"

With that, the kitsune immediately ran off towards the elevator, leaving the lady puzzled with his weird antics. Once he was inside the elevator, the blond leaned against the metal wall and sighed. 'What was I thinking? Of course it's impossible for Sasuke to actually move in beside my house…but…I was really wishing it was him….' A single tear was about to escape his eyes when the door suddenly opened and he immediately wiped the salty liquid off. A pair of guys – whom he knew was a couple – entered the elevator. They both smiled at him and stood at one corner of the small confined space. Naruto could clearly see that the redhead, who went with the name Akasuna no Sasori, had his arms wrapped securely around the blond, Deidara's waist.

"You guys went out on a date?" he asked jokingly.

Deidara chuckled. "How did you know, un?"

"Who in his right mind would hold another guy's hand if he's not dating the guy?" the boy rolled his eyes. "Besides, I used to have a boyfriend as well…"

"Oh? What happened to him, un?"

"Nothing much…I've never heard about him since I moved here…" the blond shrugged.

Later, they parted away; Naruto towards the grocery shop and the couple towards God-knows-where. Humming his favorite tune again, the kitsune strolled happily to the store. He was not sure why, but he was contented that he had had a chat with the fun-loving Deidara. The long-haired blond was indeed an open-minded – or more likely, crazy-minded – and was fun to be with, even though Naruto could not describe his boyfriend very much. The redhead was too quiet, being nothing but silent inside the elevator. In fact, the guy resembled his longtime friend, Sabaku no Gaara, very much. He chuckled and sighed at the thought of one of his friends.

'Anyways, it's not the time to get depressed right now!' he huffed to himself and patted his growling stomach. "Okay, okay, I'll feed you, okay? No need to get so noisy now, lil' Naru…"

Then, he entered the convenience shop and started walking towards the fast food department. When he reached there, he started filling the basket he brought in with several packets of ramen in different flavors; from miso ramen and chicken ramen to seafood ramen and tonkatsu ramen. As soon as he was satisfied with the amount of ramen that he had decided to buy – which was more than a dozen packets – he walked towards the counter to pay for them. However, once he reached the counter, he saw a person who had just done paying for his stuffs – and what shocked him was that the person looked exactly like Sasuke. Eyes widened, he immediately chased after the guy, forgetting his basket in an instant.

"O-oi!" the cashier yelled at him. "Pay for the ramen first, you idiot!"

But he was already out of the store to hear the man. Even so, once he was outside the shop, he could see no sign of Sasuke – or whoever that guy was. Furrowing his brows sadly, he scrunched down and let out a small sigh as he covered his eyes and started crying. 'What…what the hell was I doing? I-I…wasn't even sure if that was…S-Sasuke…' he trembled, curling up at the side of the street.

Afterward, he came home empty-handed. He had completely forgotten about his intention on buying ramen, only thinking about Sasuke as he walked home in desolation. Once he got to his room, he heard his name being called. Immediately, he looked up and turned to the voice – and saw Tsunade approaching him. Behind the big-busted lady was a tall person, face covered by the dark long bangs so Naruto could not really see his or her face – but he assumed it was a guy, from his tall feature. He smiled slightly at them and waited until the woman got near him, the guy following close behind.

"Well, Naruto, this is your new neighbor. Since you hadn't met him yet, I thought it's best if you get to know each other right now. Uchiha-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Uchiha-san," she smiled.

"Ah…"

The man then held out a hand, taking off the hood that was covering his face – revealing a pale face with attractive dark eyes and gorgeous midnight black hair. "…nice to meet you…Uzumaki-kun. I'm Uchiha…Sasuke…"

"…I'm Naruto," he could not hold the tears in his eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto…pleasure to meet you…Sasuke…"

And with that, the two of them had met formally – and their story of love started all over again. Naruto was exceptionally happy; happy that he had met the raven in the first place, happy that he had fallen in love with the guy, happy that he finally found Sasuke again, happy that he found his love at last. And the rest…was history…

**--((Owari))--**

* * *

Okay, not much to say - just that tomorrow is the big day! My examination! Wish me luck, minna-san! Kyaa, I'm so very excited - and nervous right now! Ja ne! (quickly shuts down computer and runs off)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah...anh...S-Sasuke...faster...ah..."

"N-Naru...fuck, y-you're...so...unh...tight...kuso..."

The raven thrust harder and deeper into the smaller boy. Their bodies were glistened with sweats as they beautifully moved in rhythm within each other. The boy held firmly onto his lover's shoulders, scraping them every now and again as he clenched himself tightly around the young man's erection, causing the guy to grunt out in both pain and pleasure. As the both of them drove each other to their climaxes, the taller one's thrusts became shorter yet more intensifying, plunging himself violently inside the smaller boy. Soon, the blond felt his orgasm coming close.

"S-Sasu, anh! I'm...ah; I'm going to...ah...Sasuke...!"

With the loud moan of his boyfriend's name, the kitsune sprayed out his seeds, dirtying their stomachs and chests. Sensing the muscles around him tightening like crazy, Sasuke groaned out the boy's name and released himself deep inside the blond. With every spurt of liquid, the raven thrust himself several times more until all his semen were squirted fully in his lover's hole. He then waited until he softened out and pulled himself slowly from inside the boy. Both of them panting, he rolled himself over so that he was lying on his back, pulling the smaller one into an embrace.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, splaying his hand over the guy's chest.

"Hn..." he snorted lightly, smirking as he brushed off the stray hairs from the boy's cute chubby face. "I love you too, Naru-koi..."

Blushing a little, the blond smiled and reached up to give a peck on Sasuke's lips. He then quickly drifted off to his dreamland, leaving the guy with his own thoughts. 'Kami, you're so cute, Naruto...' the young man thought, gazing at his boyfriend's angel-like appearance. 'I'm so glad you're all mine now, Naruto... I love you...I love you so much, Naruto...so very much that I can't afford to lose you again...' he sighed and stare off into space, letting the bright moonlight shone on the both of them, giving their bodies a sparkling effect as a result from the sweats that were still plastered on them. Soon enough, he too, started to doze off.

The next morning, when Naruto woke up, he found himself alone in Sasuke's room, on Sasuke's bed, refreshed and energized. "Ah...what a stimulating sleep I had last night... Hm...I wonder Sasuke is..."

Pouting slightly, he got up from the bed and all of a sudden, he felt a stinging feeling around his backside. He furrowed his brows and winced inwardly, rubbing his bums in intend to soothe the ache down. He then realized that he wasn't wearing anything, much to his own embarrassment. Immediately, he covered himself with the bed sheet, not really caring that it was quite dirty from their 'workout' the night earlier. Ignoring the pain inside himself, he dragged himself out of the room and started looking for the raven around the house - the apartment room to be exact.

"Sasuke!" he called, but there was no response. 'Geh, where could that teme be?' "Sasuke-teme, where are you...? Sasuke...!"

Puffing his cheeks crossly when he could not find the guy anywhere inside the house, he sat on the couch in the living room angrily, his arms crossed in front of his chest furiously. He took little notice of the bed sheet that was currently slipping from his body slowly. Soon enough, the sheet covered nothing but his waist, his groin and one of his legs. Still, he did not care about it. His mind was filled with only anger at the guy for leaving him all alone inside the house. About five minutes later, Sasuke finally returned, carrying a plastic bag with him.

"...what's wrong, dobe?" he lifted a curious brow once he got inside the living room, seeing the blond with nothing but a bed sheet that was barely covering his luscious body. "...you're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, you bastard! You left me just like that! No notes, no nothing-"

"I _did_ leave a note on the refrigerator..._and_ on the table..." the taller of the two replied matter-of-factly, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Naruto was about to continue on his ranting, but he stopped. "...you did?"

"...dobe."

The boy grinned sheepishly; then he pouted and walked towards his boyfriend, leaving the bed sheet falling onto the floor. The raven smirked inwardly, but plastered on a fuming expression his face. The smaller one, still pouting, wrapped his arms loosely around the guy's neck and gazed at him, their lips merely an inch away from each other. A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's as he pulled the blond into an embrace, making him blush faintly. The both of them then started kissing each other passionately.

"Mn...nn..." Naruto moaned delightfully into the kiss.

"You're so lustful, dobe, so...fuckable..." the young man whispered, licking his lover's ear, causing the boy to shudder in pleasure. "Nevertheless...because of your own mistake...you have to be punished..."

He then reached down and sank his teeth into Naruto's pulse point, causing him to gasp and arch his back both in pain and pleasure. "A-anh...S-Sasu...unh..."

Smirking, the raven lapped on the blood that came out from the bite mark he had just made. Again, the boy moaned in ecstasy and held onto his boyfriend for support. All of a sudden, the guy pushed the smaller one so that he fell on the couch, startled. Licking the blood that was trickling down his chin, he began kissing the kitsune again, this time forcefully as he plunged his tongue into the whimpering mouth. As his right hand was placed on the boy's shoulder to pin him down on the sofa, his other hand cupped the blond's erection, making him moan yet again.

"S-Suke..." Naruto whimpered once more, arching his body closely to Sasuke's. "O-onegai...I need you...right now..."

"Not so fast now, koi..." the male smirked and claimed one erected nipple.

"Anh...S-Sasu-ke..."

Licking and sucking on the reddish-brown nub, the young man did tweaking and twisting motion on the other bud, causing the boy to mewl in satisfaction as he arched his back delightfully, his hands pressing on his lover's head, encouraging him to pleasure him more. The raven happily complied as he started biting and sucking hard on the blond's nipple. Suddenly, he released his mouth and hands from the kitsune, earning a groan of discontentment from the smaller one. Smirking haughtily, he licked his lower lip when Naruto pouted and tried to coax him into continuing what they were doing, whimpering as he licked the guy's ear and neck.

"Nuh uh, Naru-chan, have you forgotten about your punishment?" he leered, liking the sniveling actions that his boyfriend were currently doing.

The boy whined like a little puppy, his eyes sparkling animatedly, yet it seemed to have no effect on Sasuke. "Suke..."

"...punishment first..."

"Mn..." the blond pouted and wrapped his arms around the taller one. "...if you say so..."

The young man then took out a skimpy maid attire and handed it to the eager kitsune, ordering him to wear the tight outfit. Biting his lower lip, Naruto hesitantly took the garments and scurried to the bathroom to dress himself in the bright pink dress. It was quite undersized for him, giving him a sexy appearance as the clothing fit him snugly, showing all his delicious curves. It was at least two sizes smaller than his normal size, and it was all frilly and girly-looking. After he put it on, he realized that he could not bend down, or else his pastel pink panty would be shown to the world as the hemline of the attire barely reached half his thighs. There was also padding on the chest, almost making him look like he had a pair of breasts. Besides the dress itself, there was also a headgear, a pair of gloves and a pair of socks; all white in color. To complete the look, he had to wear a pair of shiny black shoes.

"Unh..." the boy felt his manhood hardening again at the look of his own luscious figure. "Kami-sama...Sasuke's so dirty-minded..."

He then went out of the bathroom and found Sasuke seated on the settee with nothing but his jeans on. As the boy got closer, he found that the raven's fly was open, and the guy himself was smirking and gazing at him hungrily, licking his lips as he approached the taller man. The blond pouted coyly when he noticed the tent on his boyfriend's jeans, gazing back at his lover lustfully. Slowly, he straddled on the young man's lap and kissed him enthusiastically as he started rocking himself against the male. All of a sudden, Sasuke yanked Naruto's head away, receiving a surprised gasp from the kitsune, and sucked on his neck vehemently.

"Ah, Sasu...un..." the smaller one moaned in delight.

The raven then licked and nibbled on his earlobe. "...give me a blow job, dobe..."

The boy quivered in enjoyment, his hands unconsciously reaching down towards his lover's silky black boxers. Smirking, the guy let the blond go as the kitsune started nibbling on his ear, nipping on his neck and sucking on his pink nipple as he headed for the man's erection. Using his talented mouth, Naruto licked on Sasuke's clothed shaft, causing the male to tense lightly. He then bit the hem of the boxers and pulled it down, releasing the caged manhood that sprung up once it was freed, dirtying his face immediately with precum. Moaning, the smaller of the two licked the liquid around his mouth and kissed the head of the raven's member.

Gradually, Naruto's licking and kissing turned to sucking and deep-throating the guy. He groaned delightfully as he bobbed his head up and down the erection, sending vibrations that caused the young man to shiver in ecstasy. Soon enough, he could sense his lover tensing, showing that he was on his peak. The boy moaned again, sucking hard on his boyfriend's erection. Not long after, Sasuke's seed spurted out intensely into the kitsune's awaiting mouth as he let out a low groan of gratification, dirtying the blond's face and hair as his semen squirted out immensely. The smaller one licked all the warm liquid around his lips and gazed up at the panting raven.

"Sasuke..." he purred, reaching up to kiss the male.

Lips meeting lips, the both of them fought with each other's tongue in intend to dominate the kiss. Nevertheless, at last, the guy won the 'war' and took over their heated kiss. As they kissed, the taller of the two slowly slipped his hand into the pink outfit and squeezed on the kitsune's erection, causing the boy to gasp and arched his back in pleasure. Smirking, Sasuke parted his lips away from the blond's and nibbled on his neck, earning delightful mewls and moans from the smaller one as he tilted his head so that the young man could have more access to his neck. The raven then slowly undressed his lover, pulling the string of the apron on top of the garment with his teeth. He licked on Naruto's clothed erected nipple and bit it slightly, making the kitsune whimper in elation.

"S-Sasuke..." he breathed out, curving his back to a beautiful arc as he pressed the guy's head onto his chest. "O-onegai...more..."

Sasuke smirked once more and continued to strip his lover, teasing the boy every now and again as he unbuttoned the bright clothing one by one. When the blond's chest was finally exposed, he took his sweet time to gaze at the eye-catching view in front of him. Indeed, Naruto was a very good-looking kind of person. The perfectly tanned skin, the brilliant blue eyes that would fog up only for the raven, the always-pouting mouth that was so luscious; all of the kitsune made the guy fall in love with him more every single day. It was just like a contagious disease; he, Naruto, _was_ the contagious disease to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." he suddenly whimpered out, pressing the guy's head to his chest once more.

"...eager, aren't we?" he sneered.

At this, the blond pouted. "Just hurry up and do it already..."

"Hn..."

Out of the blue, Sasuke got off the divan and switched place with the smaller one so that he was on top, with the kitsune lying down on the couch. He then immediately ripped the boy's dress, leaving him with nothing but the light pink panty on. Blushing, Naruto tried to cover himself but it was of no avail as the raven quickly straddled over him and placed his arms away from his body. He sighed mentally and somehow, the memory of him and Sasuke making love for the first time popped in his mind. His train of thoughts was suddenly broken when the guy yanked off his undergarment, leaving him in his birthday suit.

"Sasuke..." he whined, pouting and puffing his cheek. "T-teme, stop staring at me already, darn it!"

"...I can't help it... You're so gorgeous, Naruto..."

Blushing again, the kitsune furrowed his brows. "Must you really say that right now? I thought we're going to have kinky sex..."

"...you want to have kinky sex?"

"W-well...y-you looked like you want it...so I thought..." his words were cut off by a pair of lips.

"...I wouldn't be doing anything that you wouldn't be approving me of doing, Naru-chan... I love you so much that I won't ever be hurting you, do you know that?" Sasuke whispered into the boy's ear, sucking on the lobe.

"Yeah..." he replied softly. "...and I love you so much, I won't say 'no' to you, never... As long as it's you, it's okay..."

The two of them kissed again, this time affectionately. Then, the raven started preparing his lover, sucking his fingers and inserting them into the tiny hole of the blond, scissoring him. Naruto moaned and mewled as he felt himself being stretched, clenching his muscles around the guy's fingers every so often until he got used to the sensation. After that, the young man slicked himself up using the precum around his manhood and positioned himself in front of the boy's entrance once he was sure he was coated with enough lubricant to slide in and out of the blond without hurting him so much. Slowly, he started pushing into the smaller one.

"Anh..." the kitsune let out a whimper of displeasure.

"Sh..." Sasuke hushed Naruto down as he continued to push himself in until he was completely inside his boyfriend. "Sh...it'll get better soon..."

"...I know that, you idiot... It's just that...unh...it's always painful...ah...at the beginning..."

The raven could not help but to chuckle upon hearing his lover's words. Really, Naruto _is_ Naruto; he would whine and complain no matter where he was, how he was or what he was doing. Still, that is amongst the reasons that the guy was exceptionally in love with the kitsune. Smiling, he kissed the boy's temple and began his motion of moving inside the blond. As the male started thrusting into him, the boy let out a moan and tightened himself slightly. All of a sudden, Sasuke's member's head hit his sweet spot, and he mewled in delight as he squeezed himself tightly around the huge throbbing erection. The man looked down at him and he smiled.

"A-again...that spot, Sasuke..." he spoke softly, blushing a little.

Smirking, the raven spread the smaller one's legs wider, folding his body almost into two as he started plunging himself robustly into the minute hole. Naruto, on the other hand, could not do anything except to moan and mewl loudly, screaming every now and again while indulging himself in the indescribable excitement. Before long, the boy felt his climax coming close. Panting, he reached up for the guy's shoulders and pulled him down for a heated kiss as the young man continued to propel inside him vigorously. After a few more thrusts, the blond let out a muffled scream, his seeds spurting out vastly onto their bodies, dirtying his stomach and chest and Sasuke's as well.

"S-Sasuke...fill me...quickly..." he said, almost whining as he jolted himself up towards the male's hardened manhood. "Onegai...I want your cum inside me..."

Upon hearing this, the raven lost his sense and rolled the smaller boy over so that he was on all four while the guy thrust into him like crazy. Naruto could not help but to start moaning, mewling and screaming in ecstasy again. Soon enough, his legs and arms started to get all wobbly and he let his head fall on the small cushion. Sasuke quickly supported the blond's legs, holding his pelvic area to stop him from falling on the settee completely as he continued to thrust violently inside the kitsune. Several thrust later, the male grunted out the boy's name as he emptied his load deep inside his lover.

"Anh...! Sasu-ke...!"

Naruto screamed out his boyfriend's name and came for the second time, squirting a massive amount of sticky warm liquid onto the couch, dirtying it in an instant. His energy drained entirely, he fell completely onto the divan and panted for breath. The raven, on the other hand, used the little energy that he still had to promptly pull out his limp member from the smaller one and rolled off the sofa, falling onto his bum on the carpeted floor. The both of them stayed in the same position for a couple of minutes before the guy turned around towards his tired boyfriend. Smiling a little, he nuzzled against the kitsune's neck and planted a small kiss on his pulse point.

"Hey," he called the blond tenderly. "Daijoubu?"

"Nnh...hai..." Naruto smiled weakly at the young man, the both of them gazing into each other's eyes; bright blue eyes meeting dark black eyes.

"Hn...let's go and clean ourselves, okay?"

The smaller of the two nodded faintly. "Yeah..."

The both of them then got to their feet with Sasuke helping Naruto to stand up properly - his backside was hurting like hell - and they went to the bathroom to clean themselves up. Later on, the guy, who finished his bath first - after the little hanky-panky they had - went to cook some meal for the two of them, knowing that his boyfriend had yet eaten anything since he woke up that morning. As he was preparing the drinks, the boy got into the kitchen and took his seat at the dining table, muttering on how painful he was feeling and how all of it was the raven's fault. Rolling his eyes, the taller one served the breakfast and sat beside his complaining lover.

"Baka teme being so aggressive just now..." the kitsune continued to rant. "My butt's hurting like hell right now...darn..."

"Urusai, dobe. Don't put the blame on me when you liked it a lot..." Sasuke snorted as he munched on his toast.

"Geh, I was only preoccupied with the mood, okay?!"

The guy raised a brow. "Preoccupied with the mood?"

"Yeah! You were being so...sexy and all; and I could not help but to get all lusty towards you!" he blushed at his own words, cutting his pancake in a hurried motion.

"...oh, really..."

Still flushing, Naruto pouted and continued to eat his breakfast which consisted off some pancakes with chocolate poured on top of it and a glass of warm milk. He had not told anyone but Sasuke about his secret cravings towards sweet foodstuff, especially chocolate and honey. Nevertheless, the raven was contented that the boy actually ate something healthier than his favorite ramen; even though the blond's choices of food were not exactly his cup of tea. As he engulfed himself in his thoughts, he took another piece of buttered toast and took a small bite of it, staring at the delighted one sitting beside him.

"...can I ask you something, dobe?" he suddenly spoke.

The kitsune, who was finishing his glass of milk, turned to the guy and blinked. "Mn? What is it?"

"Have you ever thought of returning back to your singing career?" he asked quite frankly, causing the smaller of the two to choke on his drink. "It has been quite a while since you left that line of work, hasn't it?"

"...what are you saying, teme? Don't you know the reason that I left my career was because of you? I wouldn't be returning back to singing just because I want to...even though I really wish to..."

The young man stared at his lover and took another bite of his toast. "...then, what if I tell you to sing again?"

"Only when it's winter in hell, teme."

Sasuke stayed silent, but he could clearly see the hurt expression on Naruto's face. Indeed, every time he tried to open up the subject, the boy would quickly push it away, saying that he had much better things to do than singing - yet, the raven knew that the kitsune really, really wanted to sing again. 'How long has it been now? Half a year? Eight months maybe?' he thought to himself, taking a sip of the herbal tea he made for himself. The blond, on the other hand, had already left the table and was currently doing his dishes. '...guess he's mad at me again... Why does it always have to be like this?' the guy sighed inwardly and got off his chair.

"Hey," he called softly, placing his dish at the side of the sink and wrapping his lover's waist from behind. "You're mad at me?"

"..."

"...gomen..."

"...I just don't want to think about singing anymore, so stop reminding me about it..." a sob was heard from the smaller one as he stopped moving.

The taller of the two brought the boy closer to his body as he nuzzled against the other's nape, shushing him down. "Sh...gomen...gomenasai, Naru-koi..."

All of a sudden, Naruto turned around and kissed his boyfriend, much to the raven's surprise. The kiss was a short yet meaningful kiss, lasting for only a couple of seconds before the boy released himself from the guy's embrace and left the kitchen in silence. Watching as the blond disappeared from his view; Sasuke furrowed his brows and let out a sigh, running his slender fingers through his dark bangs. It was always like that; whenever he brought up the matter, the kitsune would turn from his usual cheerful self to a very quiet being. Then, they would not converse for several days until the boy himself started talking to him again.

'This is starting to get annoying...'

Later on, Sasuke decided to make a call to Konoha Kaisha, the company where Naruto used to work at. The blond had locked himself inside their room, so there was no way that he would let the raven enter; and he would also not interrupt the guy's phone call. After he dialed the number, he waited for the line to be connected. Soon, there were beeping sounds and after a while, the receiver on the other line was picked up. 'Kami, tell me I'm doing the right thing...' he sighed as he heard a girl's voice at the end of the line. '...okay, here goes nothing...'

"Moshi moshi, Konoha Kaisha, may I help you?" the girlie voice spoke.

"...ah...konichiwa, this is Uchiha Sasuke," he replied, a cold sweat forming on his forehead once he heard a small squeal from the other line. "...I'd like to ask you about the assignation of new artists by the company. I heard that Konoha Kaisha is looking for new singers, am I right?"

"H-hai, that's right. Would you like to have a try, Uchiha-san? I think that your voice would make a great-"

Quickly, he cut the girl's words. "Ah, it's not me... It's my...boyfriend..."

"A-ah...y-your boyfriend? O-oh...um...okay then..." he smirked once he heard the tone of discontent from the female. "Well...tell him to come for audition then."

"I will... When can I send him in?"

He could hear the girl scribbling something before she took a deep breath and started talking again; "Um...is he free next Sunday?"

"Hai."

"Okay...um...he can come for the audition next Sunday morning, is that okay with you?" the girl asked, scribbling some more notes.

"Hai, arigato..."

Before the girl could reply anything, Sasuke had already hung up. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and prayed so that his little plan to make his most precious person happy again would succeed. Then, he sighed and went out of the house to go for a walk outside until he was certain that Naruto had cooled down slightly. The first place that he headed to once he was out of the apartment was the ramen stall that the boy was working at currently. When he reached the small shop, he saw a few people had already lined up in front of the food stand. Deciding it was best if he entered through the back door; he turned around and headed for the back of the shop.

"...ah, Sasuke-kun! Konichiwa!" the cute brunette, Ayame, smiled at him when she saw the young man. "Naruto-kun's not coming to work today?"

"I'm afraid not. We kind of got into a fight just now..." he smiled back at the nice girl, making her as his only friend other than the kitsune himself.

"Oh...sorry to hear that..."

He shrugged and approached her. "It's not much of a big deal. Tell your father about him, okay?"

"Sure will."

"Arigato, Ayame-san..." he thanked the female. "Guess I'll be going then..."

Ayame, still smiling, nodded. "Hai, ja ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Ja... Ah, I'd like two miso ramen and one tonkatsu ramen by the way, please," he halted his steps.

"Sounds like a good way to apologize to Naruto-kun, ne?" the girl chuckled. "Wait here just a minute then, okay?"

Sasuke merely nodded. "Yeah...arigato..."

"Zenzen."

About five minutes later, the brunette returned with the raven's order, smiling warmly as she handed the plastic bag to the guy. After paying for them, the Uchiha bid the girl goodbye and started walking home. All the way there, he thought of a way to bring the kitsune to the audition without directly telling him about it. '...how the hell am I supposed to do it anyway?' he rubbed his forehead. Once he got to his apartment room, he unlocked the door and got inside, walking towards the kitchen and placing the packets of ramen on the table. Then, he approached the bedroom slowly, gathering his full courage as he shuffled on his steps one by one.

Inhaling and suppressing his breath, Sasuke knocked on the door once. "...Naruto? You're in there, koi?"

"..."

"Naru-koi?" he called again, this time with a gentler voice. "You're still mad at me?"

"What do you want, Sasuke?" a small reply came from inside the room.

He smiled a little. "You know...I'm sorry about earlier...and I've bought some ramen for you. You want to have it, right?"

"...I don't feel like eating right now..."

"But they are your favorite food, koibito," he smirked inwardly when he heard the boy approaching the door slowly. "You wouldn't want me to finish them all by myself, would you?"

"Just leave them on the table, I'll eat them later," the kitsune mumbled softly.

"Oh? But I _am_ feeling quite hungry right now..."

The door was then opened and Naruto appeared by the door. The smaller boy was pouting as he pretended to glare at the raven; his cute face became so childishly heart-throbbing. Sasuke smiled a little and opened his arms widely; and the blond immediately threw himself into his boyfriend's embrace. Subsequently, he started to giggle as he tried to hide his blushing face from the taller male. Smirking, the guy waited until his lover's giggle started to fade down, knowing that he would always looked up at him once he had stopped laughing. As he had known, the kitsune soon brought his laughing to an end and turned towards the young man.

"You big scheming jerk," he pouted adorably, poking on the raven's broad chest continuously. "You teme..."

"At least, I'm _your_ teme, aren't I, dobe?" Sasuke pinched Naruto's nose lightly.

"Urusai, teme!"

The Uchiha could not help but to let out a little chuckle as the petite one started squirming in embarrassment. He then planted a small doting kiss on the soft tanned forehead of the blond. The boy pouted again, and the two of them shared another warm embrace, both of them happy that they had made up with each other. Nevertheless, the kitsune wondered why his boyfriend suddenly became the one to initiate their make-up. Usually, he was the one to start talking to the young man first, but nonetheless, he was happy they made up again - and he was also very happy that the male had bought him some of his favorite ramen.

"...ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said, slurping on the tonkatsu ramen.

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he chewed the noodles and swallowed them. "Why is it exactly that you...bought this ramen for me?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "...what do you mean? It's a token of my apology..."

"...really?"

"..."

Taking that as a yes, the boy shrugged and continued to eat his favorite meal, slurping on the ramen happily as he hummed the tune to one of his songs. Sasuke, who was just staring as he lover devour on the unhealthy food, overheard this and smirked inwardly. He was sure his little plan was going to work, even though he had no idea how he would work it out. At this, he subconsciously let out a small sigh, causing the blond to turn to him with a curios brow raised. Quickly, he put back his emotionless mask and stared back at the kitsune blankly. The smaller of the two furrowed his brows vaguely before he returned to consuming the ramen.

"...do you like it if we go on a holiday, dobe?"

"...huh?" Naruto instantly lifted a brow. "What did you say, teme?"

"I said, do you want to go on a holiday, dobe?" An anime vein popped out on the raven's forehead.

The blond glared at his boyfriend. "I know that, teme...but why so sudden?"

"No reason, I just feel like going on a holiday... Besides, it's been quite a bit since I last visited my family at Tokyo..."

"T-Tokyo?" the boy automatically choked on the soup that he was sipping on. "Y-you...you have a family there?"

"I've never told you about that?" the raven asked, trying to recollect if he had ever informed the kitsune about his family at Tokyo.

"Iie..." the smaller of the two quickly replied. "B-but...what's up with the sudden decision? I-I mean...um...why don't we go to other places, like...um...somewhere out of Japan, what about that? Or maybe...we can just stay home while we're on vacation? And maybe we could do something better, like...ya know..."

The young man smirked at the idea. "Well, I've thought of it...but then again, it really has been sometime since I went there...and to tell the truth, I kind off missed my brother's kids... They're kind of annoying, but they're cute at the same time...and you love children, don't ya, Naruto? It'll be fun... Or is it because you don't want to meet my family? Hm, Naru?"

Right away, Naruto shook his head and waved his hands frantically in front of the taller one's face. "Of course not, Sasuke! I'd really love to be introduced to your family members and all...but..."

"But what, koi?"

"..." the blond bit his lower lip. "...when are we going there?"

"...next Friday," Sasuke immediately smiled genuinely when his lover had agreed to go to Tokyo.

And so, as decided, the both of them went on a holiday to Tokyo the next Friday. Sasuke insisted that he should pack up all the things and Naruto should just sit back and relax while they waited for the big day to come. Soon enough, it was Thursday night. The raven had just finished packing up some stuff, including some clothes and some other things that he thought would be important, into two huge bags. He placed the bags into the car and went to the boy who just sat on the couch in the living room as he watched the guy moved around the house.

"...so, you're ready for tomorrow, Naru-koi?"

The kitsune chewed on his lip, hesitating to answer for a while. "...yeah..."

"What's wrong, Naru?" the young man stared at the smaller being caringly. "You don't like it, the holiday?"

"...iie, it's just that..." he words were cut by a pair of lips upon his own.

"...look at me. If you don't like it, you can tell me, okay? I'll cancel it..."

The blond sighed and smiled at his lover. "Iie, you don't have to, Sasuke... I know you miss your family very much, so don't call it off just because I don't want to... Besides, I want to meet them too, okay?"

The taller of the two smiled and planted a doting kiss on his boyfriend's temple, feeling slightly relieved. The next day, the both of them started their journey early in the morning, when the sun was just about to come up and the people were only beginning their new day. Naruto had told Sasuke that it was best if they go out in the early hours, or else they would be stuck in the traffic jams at Tokyo. The raven happily complied with this, smirking inwardly at the fact that the boy still knew something about his hometown. Thus, they began their trip, heading to the capital city of Japan. After about half a day, they finally reached their destination.

"Kami-sama...who would have thought it would be so damn tiring?" the guy said once they got out of their car, stretching himself. "Ugh...ah...that feels better..."

"Why do you _have_ to sound so suggestive right now, Sasuke?" the boy furrowed his brows, blushing slightly as he glared at his boyfriend.

The taller one smirked. "That's because you thought of it like that, Naru-chan..."

"Geh, urusai, teme!"

The young man just snorted in amusement as he walked towards the door of the huge two-storey bungalow, knocking it a few times. There was no answer, so he knocked it again, lifting an inquiring brow as he did so. Still, no one answered the door. He was about to start banging on the door when the kitsune stopped him, smiling deviously at his boyfriend as he put his index finger upon his lips, signaling the male to be quiet. Brows furrowed in curiosity, Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned against the wooden mahogany door, placing his left ear on it. After a few seconds, he lifted himself from the door and stepped back.

"Fire! Fire! Save yourself!"

As he had expected, three little kids burst out of the door, screaming their lungs out and not seeing their front - and of course, bumping to the males' legs. The kitsune grinned at the raven and picked the smallest child up, cradling her in his arms. She stared at the blond with huge bright green eyes, blushes starting to appear slowly on both her pale cheeks. Almost immediately, she started to squirm frenetically, trying to get out of the boy's embrace. Meanwhile, one boy, who seemed like her brother, tried to pull her sister away from the one they saw as a stranger. He, unlike his sister who had green eyes and black hair, had piercing black eyes and bright red hair that stuck out all around his head. The other boy, on the other hand, just sat on the path as he stared up at the raven with a pair of big emerald eyes.

"...Suke-jii-chan?" the boy spoke.

"Suke-jii-chan?" the other two turned to the young man and squealed instantly, hugging the male immediately. "It's really you! Suke-jii-chan!"

Sasuke looked pleadingly at Naruto, his face showing the message, 'Tasukette!', yet the boy only smiled back at him. "...y-yeah, it's me... Been a while since I last saw you guys. You've grown up, haven't you, Taki? And you both too, Kikyo and Kaito."

"Yay! Suke-jii-chan remembered us!" Taki, the redhead, grinned.

"...I've never known you're so fond of kids, Sasuke..."

"Ah..."

"Suke-jii-chan, who's this?" the girl, Kikyo, asked.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, your new uncle. Be nice to him, okay? If you ever hurt him, I promise I won't let any of you get away," the raven snickered when all the children screamed in terror. "Anyways, Naruto, this is my nephews and my niece. The girl is Kikyo, the one with the black hair is her twin brother, Kaito, and this little twerp is Taki."

"I'm not a twerp, jii-chan!"

The kitsune could not help but to giggle. "It's okay, Taki-kun. At least you're a cute twerp, aren't you? And the two of you are adorable as well, no mistake about that! Let's be friends, okay? You can call me Naruto-nii-chan if you want, or Naru-jii-chan, whichever you're pleased with. And I shall call you Taki-kun, Kikyo-chan and Kaito-kun, how about that?"

"Yay! Naru-jii-chan!" Kikyo squealed and launched herself onto the boy's chest, hugging him. "I like Naru-jii-chan!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

The four of them giggled, and Sasuke could not hide the smile when he saw the happiness on his lover's face. Just then, another car arrived at the house, and a couple got out of the car. All five of them turned towards the couple, and the kids went running to them. The young man met eyes with the black-haired man and a smirk formed on his face as he approached the male and his significant other. Naruto followed suit, wondering whether the man was his boyfriend's brother or not. The raven's eyes fell upon him, and he immediately felt nervous. 'What if Sasuke's brother don't like me? What would I do then? Kami-sama...why is he staring at me like that?'

"Aniki, stop scaring him already," the guy suddenly spoke, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Hn...looks like your lover's not quite a lion-hearted person..."

"Huh?"

'H-he knows? B-but...Sasuke told him? B-but, when...?' he turned to his lover who was still glaring at the older male. "S-Sasuke...w-when...?"

"Never, I just know," the man replied motionlessly, approaching the blond slowly as he carried Kikyo in his arms, Taki following closely after him. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, and you are?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto-jii-chan! He's a nice person, daddy! Can I befriend him, daddy, can I? Can I?" Kikyo said excitedly.

Itachi smiled at the girl. "Indeed, he is... It's a pleasure meeting you, Uzumaki-kun. Please, do come in..."

"Ah...h-hai..."

The older Uchiha then got to the house first, followed by his red-headed wife and their kids, leaving the couple to unload their stuff from the boot of the car. Once they had finished unloading their bags from the car and brought them into the house, they walked towards the living room Itachi was currently at. The both of them sitting on the empty couch, Itachi started the conversation.

"...so, what brings you here, otouto?" he asked Sasuke.

"I just wanted to visit your family," the raven replied, an air of displeasure hung around the two brothers. "Is that so wrong?"

"Iie...it's just a weird thing to happen from you..."

Sasuke growled. "And what's that supposed to mean, aniki? You don't approve of me being here?"

"Of course not...the kids seem to be fond of Naruto-kun," he turned to the blond and flashed a small smile. "So, it's a good thing that you brought him here..."

"U-um...I-I think I should go and see if I can help Kyuubi-nii-chan at the kitchen. Um...sumimasen..." Naruto said and he quickly scurried to the kitchen.

"...ah, Naruto-chan, shouldn't you be with-"

"I escaped myself," the boy immediately replied, wiping the anime sweats on his head. "Anyways, you need help or something, Kyuubi-nii-chan?"

A smile appeared on Kyuubi's face. "You're such a nice boy, Naruto-chan. Well, I would be very thankful if you go and look after the kids for a while. They seem to be quite fond of you, so I don't think it will be a hard job...ah, and they're at the backyard right now."

"Yosh!"

The blond then headed towards the garden, searching for the children who were currently playing at the sandbox at the middle of the grassy area. Kikyo saw him first, and she got up and headed for the kitsune right away, hugging the male happily. Naruto picked her up, grinning sweetly at the red-haired girl as he waved at the two boys who also ran towards him, wanting to be carried. He then told the kids to wait for their turns. After he had carried all of them on his back, the four of them played hide-and-seek with the kitsune being the seeker. They also had some other games before they got into the house as the children were already hungry and it was almost lunchtime as well.

At the same time, Sasuke and Itachi were having quite a conversation. "Tell me, why did you bring him here, otouto?"

"I don't want him to be sad...he really wants to sing again, yet he's restraining himself from singing because of me...that's why I want to take him to Konoha Kaisha, so that he would sing again...and be happy..."

"...I didn't know you could be so caring towards others..." Itachi spoke.

"Urusai, aniki!" the younger of the two retorted. "I just...want to see him happy again...on the stage, singing with his all heart... Is it really unacceptable?"

"He never agreed to this..."

"...hai...demo..."

"That's enough, Sasuke!" Naruto, who had been overhearing the conversation between the brothers, suddenly appeared, crying as he yelled at the raven angrily. "I...I never ever thought...you would be like this, Sasuke! How could you, Sasuke? How could you?! Daikirai, Sasuke!"

With that, the blond ran out of the living room, leaving Sasuke speechless and Itachi quite amused. Staring at the spot where the kitsune last stood at, he got to his feet and walked towards his brother, patting the young man's back a little to return his consciousness. He smirked at the younger one and walked out of the room, leaving the still-wordless guy alone. '...Kami, what happened just now?' the raven asked himself once he regained his full awareness. 'Iie...please tell me Naruto didn't get in here and say he hated me... Kami, please tell me it's not true...Kami, please...' "Kuso...!"

With that cry, Sasuke fell on his knees, covering his face with his hands as his body shook; small sobs came out from him. 'Kami...what did I do wrong? I just...want him to be happy again... Why does it have to be something wrong to him?'

On the other hand, Naruto was locked inside the guest room, crying his hearts out as he lied on the bed. "I hate him...I hate him so much... Why? Why does he have to do this?! Why?! Can't he just see that I'd stopped singing was because I _love_ him?! Kami-sama...I hate him...I hate him so much..."

"...kanai."

"Ah," the redhead turned and stopped her work immediately. "Hai, Tachi-danna, you called me?"

"I need your help...with Uzumaki-kun..."

Kyuubi blinked. "Ah...you mean, about just now?"

"...you know what to do, don't you?" Itachi stared at the female, and she nodded once. "...I'd like it if you do it sooner..."

"Hai, Tachi-danna..."

About an hour later, Naruto had stopped crying, but he was still locking himself inside the room. He wanted to go out and tell Sasuke that he was sorry - indeed, he wanted to sing again badly - yet his stubbornness and ego stopped him. Moreover, the raven might be mad at him for acting very childishly, only listening to himself instead of other people. He had been like that since he was little, and he knew that the guy was aware of it, but the young man still stayed with him, never complaining. A tear of regret trickled down his cheek as he thought about the happy times they used to have together, and it all came from Sasuke, never from him. All he did was being obstinate and immature; all he did was troubling the raven.

"Sasuke..." he started sobbing again. "Sasuke...gomen...gomenasai..."

Meanwhile, Sasuke had gone out of the house, trying to calm himself down while walking around the residence area. As he walked, he greeted some of the people he knew, and continued walking until he arrived by a river. The river was the place where he used to run off to whenever Itachi got mad and scolded him for being naughty when they were younger. He smiled a little at the thought. He and Itachi used to be very close to each other, even after the older one got married and had children. But then, he did something unthinkable, just for the one that he had loved throughout his life, Naruto. His face became sorrow again when he thought about the boy, and he covered his face quickly so that he would not cry - or at least, people would not see him crying.

"Kuso..." his body shook as he started to weep silently. 'Naru...gomenasai...'

Back to Naruto, the blond was crying sadly, sitting on the bed with his legs in front of him, close to his body. He tried to calm himself down, but it was of no avail. As he continued to shed his tears, he suddenly heard a faint knock on the door. Quickly, he wiped the tears off his face and dashed to the bathroom to clean his face thoroughly before he returned to the room and headed towards the door, opening it slowly. There, standing in front of the door was Kyuubi. The woman smiled at him, and he smiled back weakly. He then asked the redhead to get into the room, knowing that she wanted to talk with him. The female complied easily and followed the kitsune in.

"...ne, Naruto-chan," she spoke once she was seated beside the boy on the bed. "I know I'm not supposed to interrupt in your private life...but may I know why exactly you and Sasuke-kun fought earlier?"

"...it was my fault, really... I shouldn't be so selfish and childish...but he never, ever, said anything about it, just leaving me be when I'm mad...and returning and apologizing to me... I should just follow his words this once, just this once...but I..." he started sobbing again.

An anime sweat formed on Kyuubi's head. "N-ne, Naruto-chan...calm down, okay? At least he won't be mad at you, would he?"

"Hai...but his heart would still be broken...and it's all because of me..."

"...so...what are you going to do now?"

"..."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was heading towards a small stall by the street near the river. He used to go there with his brother when they were younger, and the both of them always had the best food that was served there; ramen. The raven chuckled at how ironic the situation was. Just the one thing he hated very much yet needed desperately so that his lover would not continuously be mad at him. He sighed as he entered the shop, looking around before he approached the counter and sat on one of the empty seats. The girl working there, a pretty blondie who had a nametag on her that was written 'Yamanaka Ino', greeted him and placed the menu card before him. The young man glanced at the girl who, as he expected, was staring at him like a love-struck puppy. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he focused on observing the menu in front of him.

"...ah...a bowl of seafood ramen and a cup of green tea, please," he ordered, not lifting his eyes from the carte du jour. "...can I have takeaways as well?"

"Ah...hai, anything for you," the girl answered with a coy smile, trying to sound as cute and flirty as possible.

The guy's brow twitched a little, but he tried to control his cool. "I'll take three bowls of tonkatsu ramen, and two bowls of miso ramen then, all takeaways..."

"Hai."

Once the female was gone, Sasuke let out a relieved sigh as he started pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Jeez...why do I have to deal with idiots like her right now?' his eyebrow twitched again. '...she'll surely come back and start to flirt with me...darn... If this is not for the dobe, I wouldn't even dream of coming here again...' he sighed again and rubbed his forehead slightly.

"Here's your order," the blonde returned after fifteen minutes, placing the male's meal on the counter in front of him. "Enjoy your meal...um...what's your name?"

"...none of your business..."

"Oh...um...well, if you want my number-"

"I'm a gay," the raven immediately cut the girl's words off, much to her surprise.

She blinked a few times, processing the sentence that she had just heard. "...oh, ah...gomenasai..."

With that, she quickly left the guy alone in peace, clutching her shattered heart as she dashed to the back, leaving the young man smirking in amusement. He then started eating the bowl of ramen, glancing and staring at the plastic bag that was placed near him. As he looked at the plastic container, he thought about Naruto. '...it was my fault, I should've told him about my plan from the very beginning... But then again...I just wanted him to be happy, is that so wrong? Hah...looks like the best thing to do now is to ask for his apology, I'll think about my plan later...' he finished the food and drank the tea hurriedly, then got to his feet, bringing the plastic bag with him as he went to pay the bills. After that, he headed home.

'I hope he'll forgive me and forget about it...for now...'

Once he reached Itachi's house, he gulped a little as he twisted the door knob slowly, praying for the better to happen. As soon as the door was fully open, he peeked inside, glad to find out that no one was currently at the hall way. Quickly, he sneaked into the house and tiptoed towards the living room, trying his best to be as silent and as swift as possible. Nevertheless, his effort was useless when he suddenly heard a small cough behind him. Surprised, he turned around gradually and met eyes with a pair of bright red eyes that of course, belonged to his brother. He tried to control his cool as he straightened himself and stared straight into the pair of scarlet orbs.

"...the boy's at the kitchen with Kyuubi right now," Itachi spoke out of the blue and walked away, much to the young man's astonishment.

Quickly, he caught the older raven by his shoulder. "Matte, aniki...um...is he...is he still mad at me?"

"...iie..."

"Really?" Unconsciously, Sasuke smiled. "Thank goodness..."

The taller of the two raised an inquiring brow for a millisecond before he left his younger brother alone to settle his problem. He headed towards the kitchen before the guy could enter, and called for his wife. Informing her about Sasuke, he told her to leave Naruto alone so that he and the raven could have a little chat, and possibly, straighten out their crisis. The redhead, as usual, nodded and followed him upstairs, letting the boy be alone as she hoped that he and Itachi's brother would settle things down. 'Kami-sama, please make them both happy again...' she prayed, walking up the stairs and smiling at Sasuke who turned to her as he paced towards the kitchen.

"...Naruto? You're in here?" the raven spoke once he was standing just before the kitchen.

"...Sasuke?" the blond noticed him and turned around, meeting eyes with the guy; bright azure orbs meeting dark ebony eyes, the two colors clashing dangerously against each other, drawing out thousands of emotions between the two males.

"Look...I just want to say sorry about what I intended to do... I know, I have no right to decide what's best for you and what's not...but..." he stopped and clenched his fists. "I really wanted to see you happy again... I know you're happy just being with me...but I can also see the sadness...the emptiness inside your eyes...that's why..."

The smaller of the two furrowed his brows sadly. "...I-I want to say sorry as well, Sasuke... I...I was being selfish and all...I knew you just wanted me to be happy...but I only thought about myself...about why I stopped singing was because of you...about how much I love you that I just want you to understand me... But...I was wrong...you always understood me...it's only me...that has never understood you..."

"Sh...don't say that, koibito..." Sasuke immediately pulled Naruto into a loving embrace when the kitsune started to sob. "I don't mind if you don't understand me...as long as you're here with me...loving me...it's more than enough for me..."

"Sasu..."

"Sh...no need to cry now, koi..." the raven soothed the boy down, stroking his back affectionately as he hushed the blond down.

"Sasuke...arigato..." the boy said once he had calmed down, gazing into his lover's black eyes dotingly as the two of them continued to hug each other tenderly. "Arigato...aishiteru, Sasuke...honto ni aishiteru..."

The raven smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the kitsune's forehead. "...I love you too, Naruto..."

Later, the young man gave the ramen that he bought for his boyfriend and the two of them shared the ramen together, which was not a common thing to happen between them. Meanwhile, Itachi and Kyuubi, who had been watching the younger couple, smiled - well, only the redhead smiled - and left the kitchen happily, pleased to see the boys cheerful and together again. As Sasuke and Naruto ate the ramen together, the three kids suddenly got into the kitchen from the backyard. They noticed the couple and instantly gasped, greatly to the two's surprise. Then, Kikyo let out a squeal, Taki laughed and Kaito just blushed slightly as the three walked out of the kitchen.

"...what was that about?"

"...no idea..."

A couple of days later, which was on Saturday, Sasuke took Naruto out on a date - they had never been on any date before - and the both of them decided to go to the movies. The blond had, of course, chosen to watch the hilarious comedy that everyone was talking about, but the raven wanted to watch the latest horror movie that had just hit the film charts. The two of them argued about this for almost an hour, but they finally decided to just go and watched the new action movie where the two main characters were best friends and rivals at the same time. The story was about two ninjas, one being a hyperactive freak while the other being a brooding guy, and how they managed to survive through difficulties even though they both had a love-hate relationship with each other. The story ended with a sad ending though as the two boys parted with each other. Most people, including Naruto, cried upon seeing the poignant finish.

"...geh, there's no need to cry over a story..." the young man said, staring at his boyfriend with a twitching eyebrow.

"Urusai, teme! Don't you know how to _feel_ a story?!" the blond glared at him, sniffling a little. "It was so sad and touching at the end, when the boys parted away from each other! Kami-sama, can't you just feel the depression there?! Geh, I hope you'll experience the same-"

His words were cut off by the guy's hand, placed immediately upon his lips to muffle him. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again."

"Mmnmf!"

Sasuke stared at his lover meaningfully before he planted a small gentle kiss on the kitsune's temple, letting go of his mouth. Not really getting what he was doing, the boy pouted a little, but followed the taller one nevertheless, the two of them walking out of the dark area. After that, they decided to have lunch since it was already half past twelve by then. The two of them had another argument on where to eat as Naruto wanted to eat ramen as usual whereas the raven felt like going to the Chinese food shop at the mall. Anyhow, at last, they both chose to eat pizza. How ironic...

"Ne, Sasuke?" the blond said, chewing on the cheese-coated pizza. "Um...the audition's tomorrow, right?"

Instantly, the raven choked on his pizza. "...w-what did you say?"

"...I said, the audition's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah...d-demo...what's with the sudden...?" he lost his words as he stared at the smaller being in disbelief.

"Well..." the boy took another bite of the pizza and started chewing it. "I just thought...that I might go...'cause...you're right, you know. I..._do_ want to sing again, and I'm pretty sure Hinata-chan would let me..."

"...dobe, do you realize what you just said?"

"Of course," the kitsune shrugged. "Why, you don't like it?"

"I-iie...it's just that...well...I'm just happy, dobe..."

A grin appeared on Naruto's face. "Okay, but you owe me something for that..."

"...huh? And what could that be?" the guy raised a brow.

"Easy, you have to treat me to ramen - and _you_ have to eat it as well - every single day for the next six months straight, okay, baby?" the blond smiled slyly.

And so it was agreed between the two of them; Sasuke would treat his boyfriend to ramen and eat the food too every day for half a year. What was the big deal anyway? It was just a...plain disgusting, contains tons of preservative and not healthy at all - not too mention quite fattening and could turn heads bald - type of food. Still, the young man agreed to it as he really wanted the boy to sing again. He was only glad to see the happy face on the one he loved so dearly. Poor him though, if only he knew what was in the box for him, maybe he would rethink about the deal - and his plan...

"So, today's the day, huh, baby?"

"...yeah..." the raven replied briefly.

"Hm...ya know, Suke...I'm really happy that I finally got to sing again," Naruto smiled at his lover and placed a kiss on the guy's cheek. "Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke... Honto ni arigato..."

The taller male smirked a little. "I thought you didn't want to go back to singing, dobe..."

"Yeah, but that was because I loved you more...but since you insisted, so I...I'm just glad," the smaller of the two shrugged, still smiling.

The two of them then started walking towards the skyscraper that had the symbol of Konoha Kaisha on the highest level of the building. There was also a sign just above the entrance, saying 'Konoha Kaisha', also with the symbol of the company on it. Once they were standing in front of the entrance, the kitsune subconsciously held the guy's hand and squeezed it slightly, showing how nervous he actually was. Indeed, after leaving his singing career for almost a year, it was no wonder that he felt like a novice all over again, even though he had been singing for years before that. The young man smiled at the boy's anxiety and kissed his temple lovingly, squeezing back the blond's cold hand a little.

"Hey," he whispered. "It'll be fine, okay?"

"I know...but I'm still nervous..." Naruto replied softly.

"Daijoubu, you'll be fine...I know it..."

The kitsune smiled at his lover. "Yeah...arigato, Sasuke..."

The both of them then entered the building, holding hands with each other. Once they got into the skyscraper, the people inside it turned to them and gasped, most of them starting to whisper to each other. The smaller of the two glanced at the people around him anxiously, wondering what they might be thinking of him and Sasuke. Yet, the raven just continued to walk as if there was no one inside the building, bringing the his boyfriend to the counter where a pink-haired female was currently at. The girl, who seemed to be in her twenties, stared at the both of them, but mostly to the blond. When the boy met eyes with her emerald orbs, he immediately shut his eyes and prayed so that the girl did not recognize him.

"...Uchiha Sasuke-san," the young man stated his name, not quite aware of the quite tensing situation. "I'm the one who made the phone call last Friday, regarding the audition for my boyfriend..."

"Ah...hai...um...may I know your name, please, sir?"

Naruto shut his eyes again. "...Uzumaki, Uzumaki...Naruto..."

"N-Naruto?" the girl gasped. "Um...y-you're not saying you're-"

"He's not, he's name is Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke instantly cut her off.

"Ah, h-hai...just wait for a while, please..."

The couple waited at the lobby, sitting on the couch with the raven reading the newspapers and the kitsune fidgeting nervously. The guy saw this, but he just ignored it, knowing that the boy was much more bothered about his presence at Konoha Kaisha, as he _was _Namikaze Naruto, rather than the audition itself. Of course, there were also some people who walked by them and started whispering to each other once they noticed the blond. The taller of the two immediately shooed them off with as glare every time they did something like that. After about ten minutes, the girl finally called them and told them to go to Studio B on the fifth floor where Naruto's audition would be held at.

"So, how are you feeling right now, Naruto?"

"...anxious, scared, happy, basically a little of everything," the boy chuckled a little. "But you're here, so it's okay..."

"Hn..."

As they headed to the stated studio, the blond was still receiving more stares and whispers from the people around him, but the guy would just shot them a deadly glare, shooing them away from the couple. When they reached the third floor at last, the boy led the young man to the studio as he was more familiar with the route inside the building. It did not take long for them to arrive at said studio. The kitsune knocked on the door a few times and waited for it to be opened, which took about a minute when a girl opened it - and to Naruto's surprise, the girl was none other than his best friend, Hinata. The two of them were speechless as they stared at each other, not believing what they were seeing. All of a sudden, the blond squealed and hugged the brunette.

"Hinata-chan! Kami-sama, it's really you!" he cried happily, embracing the girl closely. "I missed you so much, Hinata-chan!"

"A-ah...Naruto-kun? It's...it's you...it's really you," Hinata hugged him back, tears of joy spilling from her pale eyes.

"Did you miss me, Hinata-chan? Did you miss me?"

"Of course, why didn't you come here and visit me, Naruto-kun?" the girl asked. "You promised you would..."

Nevertheless, Naruto was too busy gaping at the brunette to notice what she had said really. "...H-Hinata-chan...did you...did you just speak a full sentence without stuttering? Kami-sama, you've changed a lot!"

By then, Hinata's face was already bright red as the boy started hugging her again and again, his azure eyes shining brightly since he was very touched with the female's transformation. Sasuke, on the other hand, was glaring at the girl who dared touched_ his_ Naruto - actually, it was _Naruto_ who was touching her, but he was still jealous of her - whilst trying to resist the urge to pull the kitsune into an embrace and kiss him to inform the currently-lightheaded brunette about his and the blond's relationship. Nevertheless, his other half - the _good_ side of him - thought it was best to just leave his boyfriend like that for sometime. After all, they had not been seeing each other since the previous year. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"...ne, Sasuke? Daijoubu?" the kitsune suddenly asked.

"...yeah..." he replied briefly. "...so...you're Naruto's friend?"

The girl nodded a little, blushing as usual. "H-hai...atashi wa H-Hyuuga Hinata desu... D-dozo yoroshiku..."

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

He raised a curious brow at Hinata's awfully bashful attitude. 'Is she always like this or is she just putting a show?' he thought, but soon came out with a conclusion; the girl was definitely an extremely shy person. Nobody could ever blush very naturally and very frequently like she could. He kind of detested it though, just like how he loathed every other single girl in the world that tried to go near him - or Naruto. Call him possessive - he would be very pleased - or a bastard or any other insult that you might think of, but he would just ignore you, or worse, glare at you - and even worse, plan to kill you. anyhow, back to the story, Naruto was currently chatting nonstop with the brunette while Sasuke just stood behind him quietly like his bodyguard.

"And you know, Hinata-chan, I'm working at a ramen stall right now!" the blond said gleefully. "They serve the best ramen in the world ever! You just have to go there and try it sometimes!"

"Really? That's sounds nice, I'll go there for sure," the brunette replied with a smile, seeming to have more confidence, yet the blush never left her pale cheeks.

"Yay! Then I'll bring you to all the interesting places there!"

The two giggled, much to the raven's dismay, but he still held it inside, repeatedly reminding himself that it was all for the boy's sake. Soon enough, both friends had had enough stuff to be talked about, and they stayed quiet for a while. That was when the young man thought it was best if he just remind them about the audition - and then he and his boyfriend would get the hell out of the place as quickly as possible. Coughing a little with his eyes closed, he opened his eyes to find the two staring at him like he had sprouted a second hand. He raised a brow at that thought and quickly glanced to his side unconsciously, relieved to find nothing but the wall.

"...what's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Nothing really..." he ran his fingers through his dark bangs. "We don't have much time, so...the audition?"

"Ah...about that..."

Out of the blue, Naruto leaped from the chair he was sitting on and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling the raven close to him as he grinned and made a peace sign at the brunette. "I'm asking for a duet audition right now!"

"...nani?"

* * *

Um...okay... (sweatdrop) Hehe...I kinda left it as a cliffy there... Gomenasai, but I thought it was way too long - and I kinda had an idea to do for the epilogue...Kami, now there's going to be three chapters altogether... Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed my piece of work - took me forever to finish this one...and...I'll be up with the third chapter...some day...okay... (more sweatdrops)

Anyways, that's all for now! Thanks for reading! Ja ne, minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Sasuke stared out of the window, his face showed nothing but irritation and slight anger. Indeed, he was annoyed; no thanks to his so-called lover who he thought was tricked by him and yet, the blond tricked _him_ instead. Just nice, wasn't it? He glared at the little blue bird that stopped to rest on the branch of a tree, trying to throw all his fury on the poor little creature. The small bird saw him - and his anger - and it instantly fluttered away in horror of seeing the rage-filled ebony eyes of the raven. He watched intensely as the little animal flew away in terror.

"...Sasuke- teme, what are you still doing there?" his boyfriend suddenly entered the room and broke the silence that he was having. "Come on, Hinata-chan wants to see us both now."

"I'm not going..." he briefly replied, hoping that the blond would notice the anger in his words.

"...eh?! But you have to, Sasuke!"

He shut his eyes as he turned to the one standing by the door with his hands on his hips, opening his eyes slowly to reveal a pair of fury-filled black orbs. "I send _you_ to this audition, not you _and _me..."

"Well, that's what you got for being a bastard!" the boy furrowed his brows and entered the room, walking towards the young man. "But anyway, we have to get going now! Hinata-chan's waiting for us!"

"I said, I'm not going, darn it!"

With that, he pulled his arm away from the kitsune's tug and glared at the smaller one before leaving the room in agony, much to the boy's shock. Without turning to see his lover's condition, he walked away from the room, heading to God-knows-where with his hands stuffed inside his jeans' pockets. When he was quite a distance away from the room, the raven looked around to find himself in the middle of nowhere - well, it was _somewhere_, but he just did not know where. Nevertheless, he continued to walk and walk until he reached an elevator. He stared at it for a while, and then he pressed the 'down' button and entered the small space once the doors were opened.

'...I just need to cool down for a while...' he thought to himself, staring off into space after he had pushed down the 'ground' button. 'I wonder if Naruto's mad at me.... Still, it was his fault that I got angry like this...'

Meanwhile, back to Naruto, he was currently pacing around inside the same room, thinking what he had done that made his boyfriend extremely angry. Sasuke hardly ever blew up before from anger, it would just happen when he was really, really angry - which meant only one thing; the guy was indeed very mad. 'Great.... Okay, so it's my fault in the first place...but all I wanted to do is to have my payback since the teme had somehow tricked me into returning to my singing career! Is that so wrong?' he puffed his cheeks and seated himself down on the chair that was previously used by the raven. '...okay, so it's wrong...' He sighed and hung his head down in defeat.

"But then again, he should know my antics! That teme..." he puffed his cheeks again and decided to go and search for the male. "Well, if he's not listening to me, I just have to _make _him listen to me! Period!"

Sasuke, in the meantime, was walking out of the building in a leisure pace. He headed casually towards a small coffee shop which he had seen from earlier when they arrived at the place. He hummed a little tune - the one which Naruto would always hum when he was at ease - as he approached the café. However, his humming stopped once he noticed a blonde girl standing by the entrance to the shop. He growled inwardly when the girl saw him and moved towards him with a weird smile upon her face. He raised a brow and mentally rolled his eyes as he let out a small sigh, continuing to walk to the café while trying to ignore the approaching female.

"...hey there," the girl spoke, standing in front of him with her hand on one hip.

"...if you have no business with me-"

"You're Naru-chan's friend?" the blonde asked, much to his surprise. "I never knew he had such a charming guy for a friend..."

He furrowed his brows lightly. "...I'm his lover..."

"Lover?" the blonde's eyes widened.

"...hai..."

"Kyaa! That's so cute!" she suddenly squealed. "That means my little Naru-chan is no longer a virgin! Oh, arigato gozaimasu...um, what's your name?"

Again, Sasuke cocked a curios brow. "Who are you really?"

"Oh...um, sorry for being rude, I'm Naruto's older sister! Uzumaki Naruko!" the girl giggled, holding out her hand to the raven.

"...Naruto's...sister? But he never told me-"

"Yeah, he never told anyone about it. In fact, I don't even know if he's aware of my existence or not!" Naruko said matter-of-factly. "But anyway, I am his sister...well, half-sister since we only share the same mother..."

The girl laughed, much to the young man's annoyance, but he tried to keep it in nevertheless. "...um, if you don't mind, I would like to go to the café..."

"Ah! Of course! It's mine, so you can have a free espresso! Come on!"

If only the male was not an Uchiha, he might have slapped his forehead. 'Kami.... Why am I stuck with another hyper being now?' he thought as the girl dragged him into the coffee shop, talking animatedly - and very excitedly - as they walked. He could only nod and smile forcefully everytime the blonde turned to him with her huge grin; just reminding him of his lover. 'If only I followed Naruto just now, I wouldn't have met this girl.... I wonder if she's Naruto's real sister...' he furrowed his brows at the thought. 'To think of it, Naruto has never spoken about her...even though they look very much alike, and they behave the same too...'

"...sumimasen, can I ask you something, Naruko-san?"

"Hm?" the girl turned around. "Of course, what is it?"

"Gomen, I know this might sound rude to you...but how can you prove that you're Naruto's _real _sister?" the raven asked.

Naruko blinked twice - before she giggled, surprising the young man. "Gomen, um...okay, how am I supposed to say this? Well...we used to live together when we were younger. Oh, and I have a picture of him when he was still a baby! Want to see it?"

"...okay, if that can prove something..."

"It will!" she smiled. "You'll see!"

The raven watched as the blonde disappeared to the back of the shop. His cheek rested on his right palm, he thought if the girl was saying the truth. Indeed, she looked very eager to show him the picture of Naruto - and Sasuke himself wanted to have a look at the picture - but he was still doubting her a little. Still, when the female returned a few minutes later with a picture frame in her hand, he knew she was not lying. He took a look at the picture nonetheless, and there he was, Uzumaki Naruto when he was still wearing his diapers, smiling at the camera cutely when the picture was captured.

"Told ya, didn't I?" the girl grinned as she took the picture back.

"Hn..."

"Hm...what are you doing here right now anyways?" Naruko asked. "Shouldn't you be with my brother or something?"

With that, the male's face darkened a little. "...I...kind of got into a fight with him..."

"A fight? But Naru-chan never picks a fight with anyone at all, you know..." the blonde said, not quite believing what he had just said.

"He does with me..."

"...what did you two fight about anyway?"

"...it was my fault...again," Sasuke sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I just want him to sing again, so I somehow tricked him to coming to Tokyo, and when he found out about it, we had another fight, but we had settled it down a few days ago.... But just now, we had another fight because_ he_ tricked_ me_ into having the audition with him..."

"Oh...so that's why," the girl nodded several times, pouting a little as she played with her long golden hair that was tied into two high ponytails.

"Hn..."

"...aren't you going to apologize to him then?"

The raven stared at the Naruto-look-alike before shaking his head vaguely. "It's easier said than done.... I mean, Naruto's quite an undemanding forgiver, but...I guess I'm just too egoistic to do it..."

"Okay..." the blonde now had a serious look on her face. "So, that means you just have to put your ego to the side and just apologize to him, problem settled!"

"...I told you, it's easier said than done..."

"Nope, nothing is easier _said_ than _done_ in my world! Come on, let's go and get something that will surely make him happy again! Come on now, on your feet!" Naruko leaped pass the counter and started pushing the male out of the café.

"O-oi! Matte! I still haven't had my coffee yet!"

"Oops! Gomen! Have it quickly, then we shall go on our hunt!" the girl pushed him back to his seat, giggling all the while.

And so, after Sasuke had had his coffee, the both of them got out of the coffee shop with Naruko putting up the 'closed' sign and they went on their 'journey', riding on the blonde's bright red Porsche - which very much, annoyed the raven. 'Geez...they both even share the same interest on bright, blinding things.... I wonder how she managed to buy a Porsche anyway...' he thought as the girl started to talk yet again, her left hand flying everywhere as she told him about her life. The male, on the other hand, tried to preoccupy himself with his own thoughts as he blocked her speech away from his hearing.

"And then, I met this guy-ah, we're here!" Naruko said once they reached a small shop - reminding the young man of Ichiraku Ramen. "Come on!"

Sasuke followed her into the shop and found out that it was indeed a perfect copy of Ichiraku Ramen - maybe it was a branch of the stall. 'Still...' the guy's thoughts were interrupted when the blonde pulled him towards the counter, seating him down on one of the tall stools. She then started to talk excitedly with the girl working there, a red-haired girl, probably in her late teens. He rolled his eyes as the two of them chatted like they had not seen each other since forever. Then, suddenly, the redhead turned to him and smiled, causing him to raise a brow.

"Naru-chan's boyfriend, is it?" she beamed.

"...yeah..." he smiled back forcefully and pulled Naruko towards himself, whispering; "What did you tell her, dimwit?"

The blonde glared deadly at him almost immediately. "Don't call me that, idiot. But anyways, yeah, I told her that you're Naru-chan's boyfriend!"

'Great...' "Do you have to?"

"Of course! Or else she won't give us free ramen to be given to Naru-chan!" the girl grinned.

"...you told her that too?" Sasuke gaped a little and hung his head down when the female nodded. "Fuck...and to think my life is already messed up..."

Naruko then patted his back, the grin still plastered on her face. "Don't worry, other people's life are more messed up than yours. Cheer up, okay?"

"...don't talk to anymore..."

"Okay, if that makes you cool down a bit!"

"..."

After about ten minutes, the red-haired girl returned with two trays full of ramen; from miso ramen and tonkatsu ramen to seafood ramen and some other kinds of ramen that he had yet seen before. The girl squealed at the sight of all the delicious food - to her, that is - and picked up the chopsticks instantly, saying an excited 'Ittadakimasu' before she wolfed down all the ramen, leaving two bowls of miso ramen for the raven. He just watched intently as she practically swallowed down the whole thing in one gulp - very, very much like Naruto. Sighing, the young man raised his chopsticks and started eating his meal in an unhurried manner.

"Um! That was delicious!" the blonde said once she had finished all eight bowls of ramen. "Hm...do you want the second bowl?"

"...iie..."

"Okie dokie! It's mine then!" the girl took the bowl and wolfed the ramen down yet again.

The surprised male could only pray that the female did not choke on the ramen as he slurped the soup and drank his glass of plain water. After that, he waited until the girl had finished eating the ramen before he decided to talk again. Indeed, he had already known that his boyfriend really loved ramen, and the boy would definitely forgive him if he presented him with tons of ramen - but he did not want to do the same thing all over again. He sighed, causing Naruko to turn to him, wondering what the raven would be thinking currently.

"What's wrong? You're still thinking of my brother?"

"...yeah..."

"No need to worry!" the blonde tried to cheer him up, patting his back once more. "You can always ask for his forgiveness with ramen! He loves ramen, right?"

"I know that...but-"

The girl pouted childishly. "Aw, come on now! You're not saying that you're not going to do it, are you?"

"...I'll do it..." he sighed in defeat.

"That's more I like it!"

'...what have I put myself inside really?' he thought, watching the girl giggling. 'Geez...the both of them are just like each other...'

"...anyways, Koneko-chan!" the girl suddenly called for the redhead.

"Hai?"

"Can you please give us all the type of ramen that you serve here, one bowl for each type?" she spoke, smiling sweetly at the red-haired girl. "And we would like them to be takeouts, okay?"

"Yosh!"

The cat-like girl then disappeared to the back of the shop, returning about fifteen minutes later with five _huge_ plastic bags, her face plastered with a grin. If Sasuke was not an Uchiha - in which Uchihas are supposed to stay calm and collected in any situation - he might have broken down in utter shock. Nevertheless, he was an Uchiha after all, so he just stayed cool - maybe tensed a bit - as he watched the redhead giving the plastic bags to Naruko who, in return, gave her a huge grin as she hugged and kissed her - loving couple much? He almost gagged at the thought.

"...what are the both of you? A couple?" he braved himself to ask.

The both of them turned to him, surprised, and giggled. "What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm straighter than a nail, if you need to know!" the blonde said, starting to push him out of the shop. "Anyways, I've paid the bills, and I won't be asking any of it from you, so don't worry about that! Let's return to Naru-chan right away!"

The two of them then drove back to Konoha Kaisha - where Naruto was waiting for Sasuke, worrying that the raven might have left him in anger for what he did. He looked down from the window again, searching for any signs of the young man, but he was nowhere to be seen. He sighed sadly and curled himself into a ball as he tried to resist the urge to cry - and failing. He started sobbing and scolding himself mentally. 'Idiot,' he told himself. 'Idiot! It's all my fault...I shouldn't have said that.... Sasuke, where are you right now? Onegai...I want to be with you...forgive me for what I've done.... Gomenasai...gomenasai, Sasuke...gomenasai...'

"...N-Naruto-kun, d-daijoubu?" the brunette entered the room and noticed that the boy was crying.

"Hi-Hinata-chan," he sobbed. "...yeah...I'm fine..."

The pale-eyed girl stared sadly at her best friend. It really pained her a lot to see him in a very depressed mood like right now. Nevertheless, she knew that she could not do anything, except to hope and pray so that Sasuke would return quickly, wherever he was currently. Said guy, in the meantime, had just arrived in front of Naruko's coffee shop and he was running towards Konoha Kaisha, taking the _five huge_ bagsthat the girl had given to him earlier. He dashed into the elevator, not caring how stupid he looked like as he run. Once he was inside the lift, he let out a sigh as he wiped the beads of sweats that were forming on his forehead.

'I hope Naruto's still here...'

When the elevator stopped on the third floor, the young man immediately got out of the crane, almost stumbling onto the floor as he tripped on his feet - so much for being an Uchiha - and he quickly searched for the room where he had left the blond alone. A few minutes later, he finally reached the room and he instantly barged into it - surprising the two occupants inside the room. Still not caring how idiotic he looked like, he stumbled on his feet a few times as he approached the smaller boy, hugging him almost immediately. Stunned, the kitsune froze as his mind tried to process what was currently happening.

"...S-Sasuke?" he finally spoke. "W-what-?"

"Gomenasai, Naruto, gomenasai... I really shouldn't have gotten angry at you earlier. Gomenasai," the raven said, hugging his boyfriend tighter.

"...d-daijoubu...I'm the one who should be apologizing..."

The guy shook his head, releasing the blond. "Iie, Naruto...I should be sorry, it was my fault in the first place after all..."

"Suke..."

The two of them gazed into each other's eyes; and then Naruto let out a small sigh and smiled a little as he placed his lips upon Sasuke's lovingly, the both of them still holding each other. Meanwhile, the third person inside the room - that being the brunette Hinata - just smiled happily at the couple, the blush never escaping her pale cheeks. She was indeed happy that they had finally made up with each other again. After a few while, both the raven and the kitsune let go off each other, and the young man gave the ramen to the boy, much to his pleasure.

"...arigato, Sasuke," he said, his eyes watering slightly. "Arigato...aishiteru..."

The taller of the two smiled and planted a small doting kiss on his lover's temple. "I'm really sorry about earlier, koibito..."

"Iie, daijoubu..."

To shorten the story, the both of them then had a little private time of their own; eating a couple bowls of ramen as they talked and joked with each other - well, Naruto did most of the talk, as usual. As they chatted, the guy suddenly decided to open up on the 'returning-back-to-singing' subject. He slurped down on his ramen and put it aside, waiting for the smaller one to finish eating - which took about ten minutes later since he talked and ate both at the same time, much to the male's slight irritation.

"...ne, Naruto?"

"Hm?" the boy turned to him as he wiped his mouth with the small napkin. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Well...about the audition..." he lost his words and stared straight into the pair of azure eyes, hoping that the blond would understand what he was trying to say.

The kitsune had a small pout on his face. "...it's okay if you don't want to do it, Sasuke.... I-I understand..."

"Iie...I'll do it."

"...Suke...?"

Sasuke smiled. "I'll do it, for your sake..."

Once again, tears of joy formed at the corner of Naruto's bright blue eyes. He hugged the young man tightly, sobbing joyfully. The two of them then kissed each other lovingly - but it soon turned to a 'war' as their tongues battled each other for dominance. Of course, in the end, the raven won and took over their heated kiss, the kitsune moaning and mewling delightfully into the kiss as they both started to undress each other in a very hurried manner. When they broke apart for air, the male instantly latched himself to the exposed tanned neck of his lover, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin hungrily as the boy moaned out in pleasure, his hands busily fiddling with the guy's shirt's buttons, trying to undress the taller one.

"Ahn, Suke..." he whimpered when Sasuke bit down on his pulse point, sinking his teeth into the skin and cutting it slightly. "Your...your shirt...take it off..."

The raven growled and tore off his shirt, leaving the boy's neck bleeding. He then sucked on the cut again, lapping on all the blood that trickled out of the bite mark that he had made. Naruto, on the other hand, was taking his already unbuttoned shirt off, his free hand playing with his boyfriend's perked nipple, receiving low grunts from the male. Liking the response, the blond started tweaking and pinching the nub while his other hand roamed down the taller one's body, towards the guy's dark blue jeans, tugging on the waistband playfully. The young man let out a warning growl as he released himself from the kitsune's neck and claimed one of his luscious dark brown buds.

"Anh..." the smaller of the two let out a whimper, his hands instantly clutching onto Sasuke's dark bangs. "Suke..."

Smirking, the raven nibbled teasingly on Naruto's sensitive nipple while his hand tweaked and pinched on the other nub, causing the boy to whimper and moan out loud in ecstasy, trying his hardest to hold on to the guy as his senses went away from him. Soon enough, his hands and legs could not support him anymore, and he fell onto the couch, pulling the young man with him. Surprised, the male pulled away from the boy's bud, scraping it lightly and causing the blond to mewl a little. He stared at the smaller one curiously for a while, but his train of thoughts was easily stopped when the kitsune pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller guy's body.

"Mn...nn..."

After a minute or so, Sasuke pulled away and harshly took off Naruto's pants, causing him to wince in slight pain. He then hurriedly took off his jeans as well before he hovered on top of the littler one again. Claiming the bruised lips for another heated kiss, he put all his weight upon the boy, their erections rubbing against each other, making the blond mewl in delight as the raven started to rock their bodies together rhythmically. He then pulled away once more and started making hickeys all around the blond's neck and chest as his movements got quicker and harder. The kitsune could only moan and mewl in pure ecstasy, his arms wrapped around the guy's shoulders.

"Mn...ah...Suke...more...more..." he moaned. "O-onegai...more, Sa-suke.... Harder...unh...faster...ah..."

Soon, he felt his climax coming close. "Ah...ahn...Suke...Suke...I...I'm going to cum...ah......!"

With the loud moan, Naruto spurted out his semen all over their naked sweaty bodies, dirtying their stomachs and chests with his vast amount of cum. Sasuke, upon seeing this, stopped his motion and started slicking up his digits, inserting one into the boy's unsuspecting hole almost immediately. Surprised with the sudden thrust, the blond let out a whimper, his muscles tightening around the raven's digit like crazy. The guy growled warningly in a low tone and put in the second digit into the tight entrance as he began stretching the smaller boy, doing scissoring motions inside the kitsune. After a while, he included the third finger and thrust into his lover instantly.

"Ah, Sasuke!"

Upon hearing that, the young man smirked. He then continued to thrust at the same spot that made Naruto moaned out his name incessantly in pleasure, his back arched beautifully. Soon enough, he pulled out, causing the blond to groan out in discontentment. Still smirking, ke licked his lips hungrily and gazed down at his luscious lover, taking in all the beautiful view before him. The littler boy, on the other hand, tried to cover himself from the pair of predatory orbs that skimmed up and down his body eagerly as he let out a small whimper, trying to coax the raven to do him as soon as possible. Upon hearing the minute whining, Sasuke smirked again and leaned down to claim the red pouting lips of the kitsune.

"Mn...nn..." the smaller of the two purred into the kiss, his arms wrapped around the taller being, bringing their bodies close together. "Mnh...S-Suke...h-hurry up..."

"Hn? Hurry up on what...Naru-chan?" the guy whispered seductively into the boy's ear, blowing warm air at the sensitive skin as he nibbled on the lobe.

"Nn...Suke...d-do it...quickly...I-I can't hold it in...mn...much longer..."

The raven smirked once again as he started making butterfly kisses from the blond's jaw line all they way to his pulse point, darkening the pinkish-red mark that he made earlier. "What is it, Naru-chan? Tell me...what do you want me to do?"

"...f-fuck me, Sasuke, please..." the kitsune spoke, his voice low as he blushed in embarrassment, his face redder than a tomato. "F-fuck me...with your huge cock...fill me...with your hot cum, Sasuke...I want you...I need you, Sasuke.... I need you badly...please..."

"...hn...if you say so..."

With that, Sasuke captured Naruto's bruised lips again, all the while slicking up his already dripping wet, throbbing member using his right hand. When he was pretty sure that he was slicked thoroughly, he let go of the boy's mouth and placed his huge manhood in front of the blond's puckered entrance. Slowly but surely, he pushed into the smaller one while spreading the kitsune's legs apart for more access. Naruto, on the other hand, could only moan out loudly as he arched his back in ecstasy, his hands clenched tightly upon the already-wrinkled cushion that he was resting his head on. When he was fully inside the littler male, the raven started thrusting in a steady motion.

"Unh...S-Sasuke...f-faster..." the boy pleaded, his muscles tightening around the guy's hard shaft. "O-onegai...Sasu...deeper...faster...anh..."

The male growled and grabbed the blond's waist, rolling him over so that he was an all four, much to the kitsune's surprise. He then pushed his boyfriend's head so that only his butt was hanging in the air whilst his head was on the cushion, and the young man started thrusting violently into the smaller one. As soon as the head of Sasuke's member touched his prostate, Naruto screamed out the male's name in pure ecstasy, jolting his bum upwards. The raven grunted and thrust into him continuously, hitting the same spot over and over again, bringing them both to their orgasms. The taller of the two came first - surprisingly - and he spurted out all of his semen into the boy.

"Ah!" the blond arched his body as his seeds squirted out from his throbbing shaft, dirtying the sofa. "Ah...ah..."

When he had emptied his load, he fell head first onto the divan, but the young man held his butt up as he was still milking his own cum until the gasping kitsune was filled with the warm sticky liquid, only then did he let go of the smaller one as he too, fell on top of his lover. The two of them panting for air, Sasuke slowly pulled his limp member out of Naruto once he had regained his energy, getting to his feet slowly as he picked up the scattered clothes around the couch, his legs quivering a little as he walked. The boy just watched as the young man did so; he was too exhausted to do anything.

"...ne, Sasuke...?" he breathed out, his voice low. "I love you..."

"Hn...I love you too, dobe.... Just take a rest now..." the raven smirked lightly.

"Teme, do you really have to say that after we have sex?"

His smirk grew wider. "...you're asking for another round then?"

"Of course not, you pervert!"

Later on, they had the audition - even though Sasuke only did it halfheartedly - and to their luck, they passed easily, thanks to Hinata who happened to be the one who judged them. The raven did not want to admit it, but he did have a pretty melodious voice, as both Naruto and the girl told him. Then, the two of them were told to return for their second audition two days later - which of course, resulted in the both of them getting a longer vacation. At first, the boy did not want it because he had to work, but the young man insisted on the both of them appearing on the second try-out - he did not want it either, but he wanted to do it for the blond.

"But Sasu-"

"Naru...please?"

The kitsune was lost against the pair of pleading eyes of his boyfriend. "...okay.... If you say so...but you have to go with me as well, okay?"

"Of course, koibito," the guy smiled slightly and planted a small loving kiss on the boy's forehead.

After that, they returned to Sasuke's brother's house and Naruto excitedly told the kids and the redhead about his day - without his argument with the male and the explicit matured scene, of course. His lover, on the other hand, just grumbled in annoyance when his brother asked him about the same thing. When they were having dinner, the boy was still talking about the audition animatedly, adding on how stupid but adorable the raven looked like when he was singing. They all, minus the young man himself, laughed at it, including the older raven. The blond then continued his story even after dinner, telling them about the ramen that the guy had given him so that he would do the audition.

"And he really thought that I was going to do it just because he gave me all the ramen!" he giggled. "But then again...I really did it because of the ramen!"

The three siblings laughed and laughed until their eyes started to tear. Meanwhile, Sasuke just glared at each and everyone of them, from the three kids to Naruto and the red-haired woman from another corner of the couch, not noticing his brother who was approaching him slowly from behind. He only realized the presence of the taller man when he placed his hand upon the younger raven's head, patting it lightly. The male let out a low grumble and furrowed his brows.

"Don't pat my head, aniki," he grumbled furiously. "I'm not a kid..."

The man just stared at him before he let go of the male's head and sat down beside him, placing the cup of coffee that he was drinking on the coffee table. "What's wrong, otouto? You don't seem to be in a good mood today...yet you're vibrating a contented aura.... I wonder what really happened..."

"It's none of you business..."

"...really? And I presume that it's with this mind-your-own-business attitude that Naruto-kun is always hurt when he's with you, hm?" the older of the two smirked.

"..."

"I don't want to be interrupting in your life, otouto...but Naruto-kun is just like any other human being, that includes us...and he has feelings too.... And because he had been raised like a female...he's more sensitive than the usual male..." the raven spoke, taking a sip of his coffee. "I just hope you remember that always, otouto...or else, your relationship will end up in a chaos.... Just because you're feeling at ease when you're with him, doesn't mean he's feeling the same thing.... Remember that...Sasuke..."

Sasuke widened his eyes a little, and then he exhaled slowly. His brother would not call him by his name unless the man was talking about a very important thing, and the raven himself realized that it was an important thing - it was about Naruto. He thought about what the older one had said, and he tried to understand it by heart. Meanwhile, said blond had just returned from the children's rooms, where he had lullabied them all to sleep. Kyuubi, who went upstairs together with him, had also gone to her room to have her slumber. When he got downstairs, the kitsune approached the brothers and smiled at the both of them, sitting down on his boyfriend's lap without any embarrassment.

"Ne, Sasuke?" he spoke, taking the raven's arms around his lean waist. "You're mad at me, baby?"

"Hn? Of course not, koibito..." the guy said, nuzzling against the blond's nape.

Upon seeing the both of them being lovey-dovey towards each other, Itachi decided that he should just leave them both to have their own privacy. He excused himself and went upstairs, glancing at the couple before he smiled a little and disappeared into his room. The lovers, on the other hand, just continued to enjoy their time alone silently; Sasuke purring and snuggling with the smaller boy who laced their fingers together, letting out a relieved sigh every now and again. After a few while, Naruto began to feel sleepy when he first opened his mouth and yawned like a cat. He then snuggled closer to the raven's body, pampering himself with the warmth that radiated from the male's body.

"You're sleepy, Naru?"

"Mn..." he mumbled a 'yeah' and leaned in nearer to the guy's chest.

"Let's get some sleep then, okay?" the young man said, lifting the yawning being bridal-styled. "Shall I carry you to the room, my princess?"

The blond smiled coyly. "Yes please, my knight in shining armor..."

Upon hearing this, the taller one snorted and started walking towards the stairs, humming a little tune to his boyfriend's song. When they reached the guest room beside the children's room, Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed gently and took off his clothes when he noticed that the boy was already sleeping soundly. Sighing a little, he planted a small kiss on the blond's temple and started undressing himself. When he was stripped down to his boxers, he climbed onto the bed and lied down beside the kitsune, wrapping an arm protectively against the smaller one's waist as he placed the quilt above them both so that they stayed warm. He then snuggled closer to the littler male and drifted off to his dreamland as well.

Two days later, it was finally the day of their second audition. Naruto was very nervous early in the morning that he could not sit still for even a few seconds. First, he went to the kitchen in intend to help Kyuubi with the breakfast, but he ended up breaking a couple of plates; then he sent the children to the kindergarten and tripped on his feet a few times and lastly, he helped Sasuke mowing the lawn, but he just kept getting preoccupied with the little rabbits that the Uchiha family kept. The raven felt that it was enough of his antics and he told the boy to just go inside and take a deep breath - in which the kitsune did so, literally. Nevertheless, after a few minutes, he returned to the backyard, telling the male that he needed to do something or else he would go crazy.

"Look, dobe," the young man was finally at his limits. "I know that you're nervous, excited and all, but please! Don't act like you're a six-year-old kid that's just about to go on a date with his girlfriend! I'm tired, okay? Tired of doing all this work and tired of looking after you..."

"D-demo..."

He then realized what he had just said, and he immediately turned back to the boy to see him staring at him sadly, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Before he managed to say anything, the blond had already run into the house - but not before screaming out that he hated the guy. Sasuke felt like shoving his feet into his mouth - or even better, just kill himself - for saying such a thing to the kitsune. He remembered what his brother had told him a couple of days earlier and he felt guilty; very guilty. He shut his eyes and covered them with his gloved hand as the day started to rain, wetting him and the half-mowed lawn. He did not care though, all that he wanted to do was to go in and apologize - but as always, he was too nervous to do it; too scared.

"...Sasuke-kun," Kyuubi appeared on the backdoor. "You'll catch a fever if you stay out there, come in."

He turned to the redhead, staring at her blankly as tears streamed down his cheeks. Still, the female did not notice it because it was covered with the rain that poured down, wetting his face as well. Upon seeing no reaction from the raven, the red-haired woman braved herself to go out and pull the man inside - even though she was six-month pregnant. Once she managed to bring the male inside, she quickly searched for towels to dry the guy and herself. When they were dried thoroughly, she finally saw the tears that trickled down Sasuke's porcelain cheek. She let out a small gasp and thought of Naruto whom she saw running into the house crying. She knew something had happened between them.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Knowing that the raven would not react to her calls, she immediately got to her feet and went to make a call to her husband who, in the meantime, was working at his office. "Moshi moshi, may I speak to Itachi-san, please?"

"Wait for a while, ma'am," the receptionist replied and after a few seconds, she was connected to the raven. "Moshi moshi, who is this?"

"T-Tachi-danna, it's me, Kyuubi. S-Sasuke-kun...and Naruto-kun...I think they had an argument just now..." she spoke, her voice filled with anxiety and terror, gripping tightly onto the phone when the lightning struck.

"...I'll be there immediately."

About ten minutes later, Itachi arrived at the house and he instantly went to his brother who was still seated on the floor at the kitchen, water pooling beneath him as he continued to cry as if he was in a trance. Upon seeing this, the older raven furrowed his brows and he smacked the young man's head right away, sending him falling onto the cold wet floor. Slowly, Sasuke got to all fours and turned to glare at his brother, but he turned away when he saw the look that the taller male gave him - the look of distaste and disgust. It made him feel more guilty as he continued to weep silently. His brother stared down at him, and then he crouched down and lifted the younger one's chin before he slapped his face hard.

"What were you thinking, otouto?" his voice was calm, but rage and anger were hidden beneath it.

"I...I don't know..." Sasuke replied quietly. "I didn't mean...to hurt him..."

"But you did..."

Once again, tears streamed down the raven's cheeks. "I didn't mean it, aniki.... I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Don't, otouto...don't apologize to me...apologize to him..." Itachi said as he wiped away his brother's tears gently.

"...hai..."

Slowly, with ragged breaths, the younger of the two got to his feet and went upstairs towards the guest room where Naruto had locked himself in. By then, it was almost ten o'clock, and it was only a couple of hours before they were requested to be at Konoha Kaisha. When Sasuke got to the door of the room, he just stared at the wooden entrance as he tried to collect all his strength to apologize to his lover. His fists clenched, he inhaled deeply and knocked on the door once. After a few seconds of silence, he knocked again, and like before, there was no reply. He felt like crying again, but he stopped himself and tried knocking once more. He waited and waited and finally, a sound came from inside the room.

"...leave me alone, Sasuke..."

"Naru..." he furrowed his brows sadly. "Naru, gomenasai.... I didn't mean to say that to you...I was stupid...heartless...please...forgive me, Naruto.... Onegai..."

"Iie...you've done so many, Sasuke.... I...I don't think that I can bear with it...any longer..." Naruto sobbed.

With this, Sasuke could not hold his tears back and he started sobbing as well. "Naruto, please...don't you love me? Naruto...you know that I can't live without you, right? Don't do this to me, Naruto.... Naruto, please...open up.... Naruto..."

"Sasu..."

"Naruto...onegai..." the raven spoke, his voice cracked and raggedy. "Naruto, open up...I'm begging you...Naru..."

Then, all of a sudden, Itachi came and he instantly kicked the door open, rushing towards the crying boy inside the room. To everyone's surprise, he grabbed the blond's collar and threw him to his younger brother, his face showed nothing but rage and anger. The shorter raven immediately caught the kitsune in his arms, brows furrowed as he turned to glare at the man who dared do such thing to the person he loved the most. He growled angrily, put Naruto to the side and threw an instantaneous punch to his brother - who caught his hand effortlessly and glared back at him with fury-filled spinning red pupils. Upon seeing this, the young man jerked back and hung his head low.

"I don't care what the both of you want to do...but this is my house," the taller raven spoke, his voice low and dangerous. "...and I won't let you fight no matter what.... If you really want to, you both can get out of my house right this instant..."

His eyes still hidden behind his dark bangs, Sasuke nodded faintly before he went out of the room, much to Naruto's surprise. "...S-Sasuke?"

"...he won't return here anymore.... Chase him if you feel like it..."

The boy turned back to the man who already turned his back to him, and he clenched his fists as he got to his feet and started running after his boyfriend. 'Iie...Sasuke...iie.... Don't...don't run away because of me...Sasuke...gomenasai...' he cried as he looked around for the raven who was nowhere to be found inside the house. Following his heart's instinct, he took the right lane and headed to the river which he had seen someday earlier. After a few minutes running, he finally saw the guy sitting by the waterway, his legs covering his face. The blond could hear his sobs nevertheless. He felt a tinge of guilt and sadness inside his heart. Slowly, he approached the young man.

"...Sasu..."

"...don't," Sasuke's voice could barely be heard. "Please, don't look at me now, Naruto..."

"Sasuke...gomenasai.... I'm really sorry for what I've done..." Naruto spoke, crying as he hugged the raven from behind.

The guy flinched a little at the contact. "...iie, Naruto.... It was me...I deserve this...for what I've done to you..."

"Sasuke, you didn't do anything.... All this time, I was the one...who was being selfish...I was only thinking about myself.... I should be sorry, Sasuke...not you..."

The young man did not reply. The both of them stayed in the same position until it suddenly rained a couple of minutes later. Still, they both did not budge even a little from their position - not until the kitsune's hold of the other male loosened and he fell unconscious beside the taller one, much to his shock. Immediately, he called out the boy's name and shook his body in intend to wake him up, but all his efforts were useless. Sasuke, trying his hardest not to panic out, lifted the smaller one bridal-styled and started running home as quickly as his feet could carry him and Naruto. About a couple of minutes later, he reached Itachi's house and immediately yelled out for the man.

"Aniki! Aniki!"

"...what happened to him?"

"I don't know, he just fell unconscious beside me a few minutes ago!" the younger raven spoke in a very worried tone.

"Get him inside the car immediately!" the man ordered, calling for Kyuubi. "Kanai, get my car keys!"

The female appeared at the hallway, gasping when she saw the unconscious Naruto in Sasuke's arms. "H-hai!"

After she had given the key to her husband, the younger Uchiha instantly got into the car with the comatose blond while his brother went to driver's seat and started driving to the hospital immediately. About five minutes later, they reached the hospice and the doctor there, whom the older raven had given a call to when he was driving, quickly went to aid them. With the help of a couple of attendants, they finally got Naruto to the emergency ward about a minute later. Sasuke and Itachi, on the other hand, were left outside the room to wait for the kitsune. The young man, with his energy drained completely, shuffled to an empty seat outside the room and slumped himself on it tiredly.

"...I'll get us some drinks..."

"..." he was too exhausted to say anything, so he just nodded faintly.

"Be strong, otouto," Itachi spoke. "He'll need you..."

"...hai..."

Then, the taller of the two went to a vending machine and bought two cups of hot coffee. He also made a phone call to Konoha Kaisha, telling the receptionist in duty - who at the time was Hinata - that both Sasuke and Naruto could not make it for the day because of some 'technical' problems. The girl, even though she wanted to know why, thanked the man and told him that they could come anytime when they were both free. After hanging up, Itachi went back to his brother and gave one cup of coffee to the desolated one, telling him to perk up a little as his lover would not want to see him that way. The younger raven chuckled lightly at the thought and thanked the older male before he took a sip of the coffee.

About half an hour later, the doctor, known as Hyuuga Neji-sensei, finally came out from the emergency room. "How is he, sensei?"

"Ah, Uchiha-san," the doctor, knowing both Itachi and his brother, smiled a little. "He's going to be fine. But I have to say, he's having a high fever...and it seems that he's under a lot of stress. By any chance, do you know what the cause of it is?"

"Ah..."

"Iie, Hyuuga-san...but we'll tell you if we know," the older raven immediately cut the shorter male off.

"...okay then."

Sasuke furrowed his brows slightly. "...can I go and see him, sensei?"

"Hai..." Neji nodded. "But you have to wait until we transfer him to a regular room. It will take about fifteen minutes, so please be patient, okay?"

The young man then immediately lightened up. He smiled and thanked the doctor, his face cheering up almost instantly. Fifteen minutes later, when Naruto had been relocated to another room, the brothers went to see him. When they got to his room, they found out that he was already awaken and was currently talking with the nurse in charge. Sasuke could not help but to smile when he saw the happy face of his boyfriend. Once the nurse was out of the room, the two Uchihas got beside the boy's bed and the younger raven immediately embraced the blond tightly, trying his hardest not to cry again. The kitsune, on the other hand, could not hold himself back and he started sobbing.

"Sasu-ke..."

"Sh...don't cry now, Naru..." the young man soothed his boyfriend down. "Sh...gomen...gomenasai..."

"Su-Suke...onegai...I don't want...to be separated from you again..." Naruto cried, holding onto the taller male tightly.

"I know...I won't go away anymore...gomenasai..."

On the other hand, Itachi decided to leave the couple alone. Realizing that they were unaccompanied, Sasuke started kissing the boy, gently at first, but it soon turned to be a hungry heated kiss. The both of them fought each other's tongues for dominance, but the raven soon won and dominated the kiss. As the both of them exchanged warm saliva with each other, the young man started undressing the smaller boy - or should I say, he started ripping the blond's clothes forcefully, leaving the kitsune in nothing but his birthday suit as the boy eagerly unbuttoned the guy's shirt. The two of them then parted for air and the taller of the two immediately latched himself to Naruto's pulse point.

"Ah...Sasu..." the boy moaned, his hands wrapped around his boyfriend's neck. "Ahn...unh..."

Sucking on the sensitive skin enthusiastically, Sasuke's hand went down to one of the blond's perked nipples as he started tweaking and twisting it. The kitsune mewled, moaned and whimpered in pleasure, his hands stroking the raven's back affectionately yet impatiently. Soon enough, the guy too, got impatient, and he kicked his jeans off the bed, leaving him in only his pair of black silk boxers while the blond stayed as naked as the day he was born. The two of them then kissed again, with the young man's hand fondling and stroking the smaller male's erecting member, hardening it completely. Arms and legs wrapped around the bigger one, Naruto mewled out in delight as he arched his back in ecstasy.

"Mnh...S-Suke...hurry up..." the boy whimpered eagerly, reaching down to take off his lover's boxers.

The raven smirked a little. "...ne, Naru-chan? How about we try something new today?"

"Unh...?"

"You know...I don't feel like entering you right now...but I do want to cum inside you..." as he spoke, he switched places with the blond so that he was lying on the bed and his boyfriend was on top of him. "...so what do you say, Naru-chan? Want to do it? The...'69' position?"

Naruto could not help but to blush upon hearing this. He knew exactly what '69' meant - the position where two persons, mainly males, would lick and suck their partner's manhood at the same time. Nevertheless, if that would satisfy Sasuke, then he would do it. His face redder than an overripe tomato, he turned around and positioned himself so that his face was just above Sasuke's throbbing shaft, and vice versa. He stared at the angry red member before he, with quivering hands, encircled the huge object, giving the tip a small lick and receiving a delightful shudder and grunt from the raven. On the other hand, the young man was already stroking the boy's shaft, one hand massaging the kitsune's sacs and the other hand enclosed itself around his erection while he licked and sucked it, earning wonderful moans and mewls from the other male.

"Mnh...anh..."

"Ugh...unh..."

More moans were emitted from both boys as they brought each other to their climaxes, spurting their hot semen into the other's awaiting mouth. Drinking in the warm liquid eagerly, they milked each other until their cums were fully squirted out. Then, Naruto, being the one to lose all his energy first, only managed to roll himself over before he collapsed on the bed. Sasuke, on the other hand, got up a little and pulled the boy gently into an embrace, the both of them falling down onto the cot. Panting, the raven planted a small affectionate kiss on his lover's head, whispering an 'I love you' to the blond's ear before the both of them drifted off to their dreamlands.

Without them knowing it, a nurse who was in charge of the kitsune accidentally got into the room and saw the both of them in the midst of their hot actions, and she was lucky that she could run out of the room before her nose managed to drip any blood - but it did so once she was out of the room, causing her to almost blacking out due to excessive loss of blood. Poor nurse.... Anyhow, back to the couple, they slept until Itachi got to them a couple of hours later, telling them that it was fine if Naruto wanted to go home by then since his temperature had cooled down - even though the older Uchiha had no idea how the nurse could check his temperature without bumping into the both of them doing...yeah, you get the point.

"...but, Itachi-nii," the boy started, checking his own temperature. "I don't think I'm getting any better, you know..."

"That's just a side effect from being in heat a little too much..." the man replied nonchalantly as he walked out of the room, leaving the two to dress up.

"E-eh? W-what...did he mean just now? S-Sasuke, what did your brother mean by saying that just now?"

The raven just smirked as he picked up the scattered clothes around the floor. "You'll understand it someday, dobe.... Come here; let me put your clothes on for you..."

"...um...okay..."

After the both of them were fully clothed - but not without a little hanky-panky - they got out of the room and walked side by side towards the receptionist. There, the attendant gave the blond some medicines and instructed him to eat them thrice a day, after breakfast, lunch and dinner. When that was done, they thanked the attendant, and also Doctor Hyuuga Neji for being helpful. Naruto, knowing that the doctor was Hinata's relative, took a little time chatting with the pale-eyed male before Sasuke called him and they left the hospital. Once they got home, the three kids immediately ran to greet the blond, worrying if something bad had happened to their 'precious' uncle.

"Maa, maa," the redhead got to them all. "Naru-jii-chan must be tired now. We shouldn't disturb him, should we?"

Kikyo pouted a little and turned to the kitsune. "Are you tired, Naru-jii-chan?"

"Ah...hai, I do feel a little bit tired, now that you mention it," the boy replied with a small smile.

"Aw...that's no fun...!"

"You three...you can play with Naru-jii-chan some other time, okay?" the female said, taking Kikyo from Naruto's arms. "For now, let us all have some rest, shall we? Tachi-danna?"

The raven nodded faintly, taking Taki in his arms as he got into the house. Naruto followed closely from behind and Sasuke entered last, carrying Kaito with him. After putting the three children to sleep - it was already half past nine by then - the three adult males went downstairs to the living room, while Kyuubi got to the kitchen to make them some coffee. Once they were inside the lounge, the blond slumped himself down beside his boyfriend, letting out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the raven tiredly. Itachi only stared at him silently, but deep inside, he was happy that the both of them had made up with each other. '...they may fight a lot, but they love each other nonetheless...'

"...otouto."

"Hn?" his brother turned to him, placing the already-asleep kitsune's head on his lap. "What is it, aniki?"

If the man was not an Uchiha, he might have cried in joy upon hearing the closeness of the younger raven's voice, unlike before where the both of them were cold towards each other. "...it's nothing, I was just thinking..."

"...arigato, aniki...honto ni arigato," Sasuke smiled a little at his brother, surprising the older male.

"There's no need to-"

"Iie, I want to," the young man shook his head lightly. "I really want to thank you...if it's not for you, Naruto and I might have-"

"Don't say that...Sasuke..."

The both of them smiled at each other, and after that, they remained silent until Kyuubi got inside the sitting room with a tray of a pot of coffee and three cups and saucers. Putting them onto the coffee table at the middle of the room, she sat down beside her husband and smiled at Sasuke, bowing politely at the raven. He bowed back a little and took a cup of coffee that the redhead had filled, sipping on the warm drink a bit. They stayed like that for a little while; with no sounds but the chirping of crickets were sounded. About ten minutes later, both Itachi and Kyuubi retreated to their room, leaving the younger Uchiha alone with the sleeping 'angel'.

"...hey, Naruto."

"Unh..."

"Hey..." he called softly again, shaking the boy gently. "Naruto, wake up.... We'll go and sleep in the room."

"Um..." the blond moaned out something that sounded; 'Carry me to the room, Sasuke...'

"Hn..." snorting, the raven got to his feet and lifted the half-asleep kitsune bridal-styled, carrying him all the way to the guest room.

The next morning, after breakfast, Sasuke made a phone call to Konoha Kaisha to ask whether he and Naruto could come for the second audition that day. After the affirmation from the girl on the other line, he hung up and informed his lover that they had to be at the company before ten as the corporation's schedule was busy after that. The raven also thought that it would be best if the headed home right after the audition, so the both of them packed up their things and bid goodbye to Itachi and his family before leaving for the audition. At about half past nine, they reached the huge skyscraper and went inside, confirming about the audition with the receptionist, who was luckily, the girl who was in duty the last time they went there.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san," the pink-haired girl smiled at the both of them. "Just wait for a while, okay?"

About five minutes later, they were told to go to Studio A on the fifth floor. There, they met Hinata - and her boyfriend, Kiba, whom also knew about Naruto. The girl was so worried about Naruto's condition, but she calmed down when the boy told her that he was alright. Kiba, on the other hand, was excited that he finally met his best friend after such a long time. Then, the kitsune found out that the pink-haired receptionist, Sakura, also had found out about his true identity. Nevertheless, they all promised not to reveal his secret, as long as he returned back to singing. Of course, the blond was never happier to comply with their rule, telling all of them that he would definitely do a duet with Sasuke.

"And what might your duet's name be, foxy?" Kiba asked, grinning widely.

"Hm...what do you think, Sasuke?"

"...I don't really care, dobe..." the raven stated motionlessly. "But if you do want to hear my answer, I'd say we name it...SasuNaru."

Upon hearing this, the kitsune squealed. "That's a great name, Sasuke! You're the greatest! Arigato gozaimasu!"

"...hn..."

Later on, the both of them had the audition and they passed effortlessly. Soon, their group became one of the best singing groups in Japan and they lived happily ever after - or not.

"Gyah! Sasuke, we're going to be late! Hurry up, damn it!"

"Geez...wait up, dobe..."

"What did you call me, teme?!"

"I love you."

"Geh...I love you too..."

Okay...so, you decide whether they live happily ever after or not...

**((OWARI))**

* * *

Woot! Finally it's over! Yeah! My torture is finally over - just kidding! But anyways, I've really to apologize for such a lousy and crappy ending... I was doing it about half past twelve last night, and I was really, really tired... Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A review would be very appreciated! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
